Run Away
by Lai
Summary: Marit Logan moved to the Bronx from London when she was 5, now at age 15 she runs away to find her brother who left without a trace two years before. What happens when she finds him...... and falls in love? And realizes.. being a Newsie isn't so easy...
1. Wha'd youse just says?

****

Author note; Hello, hello. This is my first attempt at a Newsies fan-fiction. Please, don't be too harsh on me! I hope you enjoy, any ideas from anyone are excepted! Please review! I'll love you forever!! And I might even let ya have a role in here!!! *grins* Oh yea I guess I need ta say this: I, Lai, **DO NOT** own Newsies, Disney does, don't sue, I'm broke. I'm trying to save up money to go to London, don't break me here. Thank you guys and enjoy!!!

****

Wha'd youse just says?  
  
Marit Logan looked up from her book, "Wha'd youse just says?" she said, her usual tiny, caring voice now full of hate and anger. Her eyes fixed on her friend, Sarah, who sat on the opposite side of the bed.

  
"I just said don't you think it's kind of stupid that your still looking for him? I mean, it's been almost two years. Don't you think it's time to give up?" Sarah said, noting the anger in Marit's voice was not good at all. Tears filled Marit's eyes but she held them in; she stood up and slammed her book down on the bedside table, knocking over a China cup full of tea. It shattered, causing Sarah to jump in shock.

  
"Why wouldn't I'se look for him? He's me bruddah!!!" she screamed, her eyes cold and fixed on Sarah, "He's all I'se had! Two years is too long!"  
  
Sarah sighed, "I know your gonna want to look for him! But enough is enough, Marit! Two YEARS! Don't you get that?!"  
  
"I'se get it! It's youse dat don' gets it! I'll find him! And youse'll see!" Marit yelled. Sarah stood up and wrapped her arms around her friend, "I-"  
  
"No," Marit said as she shoved Sarah away, "I'll talk to ya lata."  
  
Sarah shook her head as she picked up her purse, and walked toward the door. She paused before she stepped out into the hallway, "You'll find him; God willing," and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
Marit sighed and she ran her fingers thorough her long honey colored hair.  
_Maybe she is right? Two years.. NO! _she thought, _He always hated it heah, he wanted to be away.. free. But I never thought he'd really leave, and without me. Why didn't he come back to get me? _All this rushed through Marit's mind.   
  
She shook her head as if the memories would be shaken out. Two years ago he brother ran away, Taylor. He was never happy. Ever. But with Marit, they tried to make the best of their unhappiness.   
  
_I need to take a walk... something to take this off my mind, _she thought to herself.  
  
She opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a old button up shirt and a pair of suspenders. She'd never been one to wear a dress; Taylor thought it was cool that she wasn't too girly. She'd used to go out with him at night and hang out with him and his friends. It was like she was one of them, since she didn't really have many friends of her own. She slipped the clothes on and sneaked down the hall toward the door.   
  
Right before she reached the door she heard it, "Marit Logan! What do you think you're doing?!" It was her mother.  
  
"I'se was just goin' out..." she said, as she put her hands behind her back and looked down.  
"Dressed like that?" her mother said as she put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yea, they's no point in wearin' somethin' nice if I'se just gonna gets it all doity." Marit said, hoping her mother would agree.  
  
"Good point. But where did you get those... clothes?"  
  
"Taylor."  
  
Her mother sighed and bent down, "This is killing you just as much as it is me, isn't it love? Oh, heaven help, Marit. Get out of here, go have fun, get your mind off this..." her mother said as she opened the door and shooed Marit out into the hot July sun.  
  
"Here's you some money to get you something, and be back by six for supper, honey."   
  
Marit took the money from her mother and smiled, "Ok, thanks."  
  
She took off down the stepped and ran down the street toward downtown.  
  
  
~*~  
"Whoa! Wha's all da rush dere, Marit?" a familiar voice said. Marit looked around and she saw Andrew Langly.  
  
"Heya. Oh, me? Rushin'? Nah... I'se was just on me way down ta tha stores, me muddah gave meh some money ta spend, reckon'd I'd buy me sometin' useful, eh? Wad about youse?" she said motioning to the stack of papes under his arm.   
  
"Oh, dese? I'se started me new job taday. I'm startin' as a newsie..." Andrew said grinning, "Just ta earn me some extra money."  
  
"Do youse think I'se could get a job as a newsie?" Marit asked, liking the thought of extra money.  
  
"Shoah ya could, always wantin' new newsies..." Andrew said, raising an eyebrow, "But whys would youse be needin' money, your family's rich as gold itself.."  
  
"I'se want money for meself, Langly! Now stop ya questionin' and take meh ta get me some papes so I'se can sell........... please."  
  
"Whoa, otay. Let's go...." Andrew said as he began walking further downtown.  
  


~*~  
"Fifty papes for me friend heah," Andrew said to the man as he slammed down a coin to play for the papes. "Thank ya."  
  
"Heah ya go kiddo," he said handing the papers to her, "Foist thing ya gots ta know is... if tha headline is bad, make somethin' up dats not a headline so da custamas won't know ya lyin'... just stretch da truth a lil... nuttin' maja." Andrew explained as they drew closer to the main road.  
  
"Aight, I'se can handle this...."   
  
  
~*~  
"How many ya gots left dere, Marit?" Andrew said walking up to her, sweat dripping from his face.  
  
"Two," Marit answered.  
  
"Two? I'se bought fifty and I'se got ten left!!" Andrew said loudly as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, pushing his brown hair back so you could see his blue eyes. He laughed at himself, "Youse doin' pretty good for your foist day, and bein' a goil."   
  
"Yup, I'se is..." Marit said as she handed a lady a pape. "Thank ya."  
  
"Wat time do ya gots Andrew?" Marit asked as she sold her last pape.  
  
"Five forty-nine," Andrew said, frowning that Marit had sold all her papes before he had.  
  
"Well, thank ya for helpin' me out heah, I'se think ya need this more than I do..." Marit said handing Andrew the money she had made.   
  
"Nah, I'se can't take ya money.." he said putting up his hands.  
  
"Youse bought me my papes, and ya found me a job... the least ya can do is take me money...   
if ya don't take it willingly, I'se'll make ya take it...." Marit said, Andrew raised an eyebrow toward her.   
  
"Tough lil baby, aye?" he said taking the money from her hand, "Thank ya," He pulled her into a tight hug, "Youse means alot to me, Marit."  
  
Marit pulled away and smiled, "Youse do me too."  
  
Andrew leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I'se will come getcha early in da mornin' so we'se can come and get da early edition and sell, aight?"  
  
"Otay, see ya in tha mornin'," Marit said as she walked off into the crowd.

  
  
~*~  
"So, Marit, how was your day?" Mr. Logan broke the silence at the supper-table.  
  
"Oh, it was fine." Marit answered shortly, pretending to be busy eating.  
  
"That's good, very good." Mr. Logan said, as he pick up his glass and took a drink.  
  
Mrs. Logan stared at the empty seat where Taylor usually sat.. tears filling her eyes. She glanced over at Marit, who was still dressed in Taylor's old clothes.  
  
She quickly stood up, "May I be excused? I left something in the kitchen......"  
  
Before Mr. Logan could even get out a "yes", Mrs. Logan had disappeared out into the parlor.   
  
Mr. Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his face.  
  
"This isn't fair..." Marit blurted out.  
  
"I know sweetie. I know.... it's unbelievable. Finish up and get ready for bed, we all need some rest... Maria," he motioned toward the maid, "we're finished. Thank you, it was excellent."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Marit said as she got up and went upstairs.  
  
She sat down in front of her mirror and let her tears streak her face as she brushed her hair.   
  
She got up and changed into her nightgown.  
  
_Where could he have gone to? _she thought. This all puzzled her greatly. _No need to worry tonight, _she thought_, can't do anything tonight. I'll worry more in the morning._


	2. He's in Manhattan

****

A/N; Short sweet but opens the doors. Disclaimer in first chapter but I'll say it again, I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT, own Newsies. I own Marit Logan, Mr. Logan, Mrs. Logan, Maria, Sarah and maybe a few more to come. Don't sue, thank you and have a nice night.

****

  
He's in Manhattan.  
  
Marit heard a knock on the door, "Wake up dear" can a cheery voice. It was Maria, their maid. She slowly opened the wooden door and walked in briskly, straight toward the curtains. She flung them open, allowing the sunlight to pour in. Marit moaned and rolled over.  
"Get up dear, a young lad is here to see you. He says his name be Andrew," Maria said in her strong Irish accent.  
"Thank you," Marit moaned as she sat up. She stagger over to her dresser and pulled out a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of cut off suspenders. She slipped on the suspenders and then the shirt, which she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. She sat down and brushed her honey hair and pulled it into a low ponytail.   
She stood up and looked in the mirror, As good as I can get for now, aye?  
She walked out of her room and down the hallway.  
"Marit, your breakfast is ready," Maria said.  
"Oh, no thank ya. Me and Andrew'll pick somethin' up on da way," Mari said as she grabbed Andrew and ran out of the door.  
"Mornin' to ya," Andrew said as they began to walk toward downtown.   
"Mornin' to youse too," Marit said as she looked at him and grinned.  
The rest of the trip was silent, well at least between them. The noisy streets of downtown Bronx was enough to make up for their lack of talking.  
They approached the building where Andrew had brought Marit the day before to buy the afternoon addition. Tons of boys were already there, chatting and yelling about miscellaneous things that seemed to interest them greatly.  
"Heya, Andy." a black haired boy said to Andrew as he approached him.  
"Heya Tav, oh yea... Tav this heah is Marit Logan, she is tha newest newsie ta add to da bunch. Marit, this heah is me friend Tav, he's da leada of Bronx."  
Tav grinned widely and stuck out his right hand while he took off his hat with the other, "Pleasha ta meet ya, beautiful," he said taking her hand and kissing it.  
"Pleasha ta meet youse too," Marit giggled.  
"Well, we'se betta gets our papes and get ta woik, aye Marit?" Andrew said grabbing Marit's arm and leading her to the booth.  
"Hund'ed papes," Andrew said handing the man a coin and moving out of the way so Marit could speak to him.  
"Fifty papes," she said handing the man the money and taking her papes.  
She followed Andrew and sat down on the curb to examine the paper. She unfolded one of her papers and began to skim the headlines..... but it wasn't the huge headline on the front that caught her eye.. it was the smaller one at the bottom that did.  
"Andrew....... what's dis about Manhattan newsies goin' on strike?" Marit asked pointing to the article.  
"Oh they's goin' on strike, they's gots demands and shit... want all da boroughs ta join in too, dunno if Tav's joinin' in or not... Spot Conlon and all da Brooklyn's have done joined... wateva Spot does, Tav does, so I says we'se will be in it soona or lata." Andrew said as he turned a page, "They'se a picha on page t'ree."  
Marit raised and eyebrow and turned to page three; she skimmed the picture and gasped.   
"Oh my god........" she said, tears filling her eyes to the point she couldn't even hold them in.  
"What?" Andrew asked as she scooted closer to her.  
"its Taylor!" she screamed, "he's in Manhattan!!!!"  
Marit jumped up and threw her papes down.  
"Sell me papes fo' me, keep da money, I'se don't give a damn... I'm goin' ta Manhattan. Don't tell a DAMN person where's me at, aight? Tell NO ONE. I'se don't cares if da coppers ask ya, youse don't know me. Ok?" she said as she grabbed the cigarette from Andrew, kissed him on the cheek and ran off down the street.  
"I will never figure her out..." Andrew mumbled as he looked down at the picture. Sure enough, on the right hand side of the picture was Taylor Logan.  
I hope she knows her way around Manhattan... and I hope Spot isn't anywhere in Manhattan..... he thought to himself.


	3. Manhattan

****

A/N; Don't own Newsies, don't sue. Piece of cake? Piece of pie.... now this is a lil incomplete sounding. More to come soon, would like some review before I continue. I'd like to know what me audience thinks first :) have a good one!  


****

  
Manhattan.  
  
An hour later, Marit ran up a street in Manhattan. She stopped and looked around, attempting to catch her breath. She saw a curly haired boy selling papes just up ahead. She ran up to him. Maybe he knows Taylor, she thought.  
"'Scuse meh, uh, my names Marit, and I'se was wonderin' do youse know a Taylor that stays at da Manhattan Lodging House?" she said out of breath.  
"Heya, youse ok dere?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yea, I'se fine... just do youse know a Taylor, Taylor Logan." she said looking him in his deep brown eyes hopefully.  
"Sorry suga, I don't knows a Taylor, dat's an unusual name for dese parts, but I'se can take ya dere if ya'd like," he said.  
"Dat would be great!" she said as they began to walk down the street.  
"My name is Mush, wha'd you says yours was again?"  
"Marit, Marit Logan,"   
"Youse not from around heah are ya?"  
"Nope, Bronx,"  
"Oh I'se see, so who is this Taylor youse is lookin' for?" Mush asked.  
"May I sees one o' ya papes?" she said.  
"Shoah," he replied, a bit confused.  
"Him..." she said pointing to Taylor in the pic.  
"Oh! Youse mean Blink! Whatcha wantin' ta find Blink for?"  
"Youse know him?" Marit said, startled by her good luck.  
"Yea, he should be sellin' right up heah wit Racetrack. But, I'se thought youse was lookin' for a Taylor?" Mush said as they began to walk again.  
"I am.. dat's me bruddah,"  
"Your bruddah!?! I'se always hoird Blink talk about his sista, but I didn't believe him when he said she was goigeous." Mush siad, as he flashed a dazzling smile toward Marit.  
"He talks about me?"  
"O' coise he does! If I'se knew someone like youse, I'd talk about cha all da time!" Mush said. He looked ahead and pointed, "There he is!"  
Marit's heart skipped a beat. She began to walk quicker.   
"Blink! Gotta a special someone heah to see ya," Mush said she they approached him. He turned round and stared at Marit for two seconds.  
"Marit??!!!?!?!" he said dropping his papers.  
"Taylor?"   
"Oh my god," he mumbled as he wrapped her in his arms.  
"Why'd you leave me?" she cried.  
"I didn't wanna, I'se had ta get out though,"   
"You could have took me wit ya,"   
"I know, I'se should have...."  
He pulled out of the hug that had seemed like it had lasted forever.  
"Look at youse, you're even more beautiful than before...." he said looking her up and down.  
"DAMN! Where did youse find dis one? Ow!" a short brown haired boy said as he took a drag form his cigar.  
"Back it up Race, this heah is me sista, Marit. The one I'm always talkin' about." Taylor said, grinning.  
"Youse lyin' to meh, Blink. Dis heah can't be ya sista, she's, she's... well shit, she's the most beautiful thing I'se ever seen grace New Yawk with they'se presence," Racetrack said as he threw down his cigar.  
He took Marit hand and kissed it, "Racetrack Higgins, pleasha ta meet youse, love. Mind if I'se have a date wit cha some time?"  
Taylor smacked him on the head, "Not without my permission, youse ain't!"


	4. Strangely Familiar

****

A/N; Damn, it's been a while. I had the hardest time with this story lately. It's hard to write cause I don't know where the hell to go with it, and then I've been so busy, I haven't had time to think about it. Band, drumline, jazz band, guitar lessons, school, social life, raising money to go to London. It's been hectic. Well, enough what I've got here, and if you have any ideas, email me at **lilsouthernfairy@yahoo.com**. Thanks and enjoy.

  
**in Manhattan.....**  
As they entered Tibby's a wind of cool air hit Marit's hot face. She looked around the small restaurant at all the boys chattering. As soon as they saw she was there, they stopped.  
Taylor, or Blink as she was told to call him, stood up on a table, "La--- Gentlemen and Gentlemen! I'd like to introduce to you my sister I'm always talking about, Marit." The guys around looked at each other, then a dirty blonde haired boy stood up as he patted a small boy on the shoulder that left. The blonde walked over to Marit and stuck his hand out, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jack Kelly,"   
"Pleasure," Marit said with a grin.

****

in Brooklyn.....  
Spot Conlon sat in the old worn down Brooklyn house. He sighed as he looked out the window. When was something gonna change? He thought to himself. Just then Runner came pounding in the room  
"Whoa! Wat's da hurry, Runner?" Spot said sitting up is his chair.  
"I just gots back from takin' dat letta to Jacky-boy, tellin' him you'd be at Medda's tanight.... and... they'se a new girl in Manhattan... a--" Runn said, but was cut off by Spot jumping up.  
"A new goil?????" He yelled.  
"Yea. She's Blink's sista, she can all the way from the Bronx just to find him," Runner explained.  
"Well, Runner, I guess we'se headin' ta Manhattan early!" Spot said as he walked out of the room.  
Runner glanced up at Spot as they walked down the street, "Aye, uh, Spot. Exactly why are you hyped about seein' this new goil?"  
Spot grinned evily, "You'se know how I'se feel abouts goil newsies,"

****

back in Manhattan.....  
Marit sat at a table with Mush, Race, Jack and Blink laughing and smiling about old stories from herself and Taylor.   
"So, when we were like, what? 12 and 10?" Taylor said motioning to Marit.  
"Yea, I think..." she answered.  
"Anyways, we snuck out, and we gots to Andrew's house to gets him. I'se had ta hoist her up and right when she gots level with tha window sill, she fell backwards, and I'se went with her. We made the loudest racket you'll ever hear, we'se hit garbage cans and everything. It was great." Taylor said as he laughed thinking about it.

Jack laughed, "Why da hell were ya sneaking out?"  
Taylor and Marit stopped smiled and looked at each other.   
"Oh," Jack said taking a drink to end the conversation.  
After a few minutes of silence at the once chattery, and not to mention the loudest table, in Tibby's, they heard the door open and in walk a young girl. Race immediately stood up, "Hey! Look who finally decided to join us!! Doll Face, get over here!"   
The young girl came over to the table with a grin on her already bright face. Marit could immediately see why her nickname was Doll Face. She looked just like a porcelain doll. Bright crystal blue eyes, petite... and a over all innocent look about her.  
"Marit, this is Doll Face, Doll, this is Marit." Race said smiling.  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Marit said as she shook Doll's hand.  
"You do look familiar," she replied with the same expression on her porcelain like face.  
"Ladies, ladies. Y'all prolly know each other from two seconds ago... sit. Let's chat before we have to go Medda's." Race said ushering the girls to sit down.  
Doll Face smacked Race on the arm playfully, "Antonio Higgins! Don't get smart!"  
Race bowed a little, "Anthony, please. And yes ma'am. I'll try."  
Everyone re-took their seats, except Race, he let Doll in to sit next to Blink.  
"Mar, just to fill you in, Doll is my girlfriend..." Blink said, smiling.  
Marit leaned forward to see Doll, "God bless you, sweetie."  
Blink hit Marit in the arm, "That's not funny."  
The whole table erupted in laughter.  
"You'se betta watch what you'se says now, Blink. You'se got your sister he're with loads of shit on you'se." Jack said laughing.  
"Haha, very funny, Jack," Blink replied sarcastically.  
Mush looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, "Looks like it's about time to head toward Medda's." He stood up and stuck his hand out to help Marit up.  
Marit took his hand and stood up, "Thank you."   
"Mush, don't go getting sweet on me sister now." Blink said as he put his arm around Doll.  
Mush rolled his eyes and laughed, "Too late."  
Marit's cheeks went a light pink.   
Everyone slowly made their way out of Tibby's and out into the town. The bright blue sky has started to fade, and began to turn an assortment of pinks, purples and oranges. The sun still hung in the sky, but seemed to be sinking fast and fading behind the rainbow of clouds.  
As they walked down the street, loads of other boys would yell one of the guys names and run over to greet them.   
"Who are all these people?" Marit asked looking up at Mush.  
He laughed, "You know you'se look real cute when your confused."  
Marit blushed again, "Thank you, I guess."  
"Your welcome. And to answer your question, they're Newsie's from Midtown, Brooklyn, Bronx, Harlem... all over. Since we'se on strike, all da Newsies come and meet at Medda's. To kinna stay informed on what's happenin' all over New York, and to have some fun too." Mush said looking around at all the people. Marit nodded, "Oh, I'se see"  
_Maybe Andrew'll be here.... _she thought to herself. _I'd sure love to see the look on his face when he saw I found me bruddah._  
As they reached Medda's more and more people showed up out of nowhere, and a lot of guys were already there.  
"Jacky-boy! Come'se he're!" yelled a short, tough looking boy. Jack saw the boy motioning for him to come over, and Jack did so...  
  
  
"Jacky-boy, what have I told you'se about me beliefs on goil Newsies? Now this is da SECOND goil Newsie you'se let in Manhattan... you'se know there wouldn't be a goil in the Brooklyn newsies... right Kelly?"  
"Spot, listen. It's Blink's sista. She ran away from home, in THE BRONX just ta find 'im. Ok? Lemme let you'se meet her..... MARIT!" Jack yelled as he turned to find her. He spotted her standing beside Mush, who still had his arm around her. "Marit!" He yelled again. She stopped giggling, obviously at one of Race's jokes, and looked over at him with a questioning expression.   
"Come here!" Jack yelled, waving his hand toward himself.  
Mush took his arm off her and she began to walk toward him; Mush and Race watching her closely, noting Spot was near.  
The petite girl approached Jack, "Yes?" she said politely.  
"Marit, this is Spot, Brooklyn's leada, Spot, dis is da newest addition to our Newsie family, Marit Logan," Jack said.  
Spot took Marit's hand and kissed it, "Pleasah to meet you'se love."  
"Ok, knock off da charm, Spot. Let's head inside....." Jack said shoving Spot playfully.  
"Now, now... Kelly. I believe's I'se can charm whoeva I'd like ta charm..." Spot replied offensively.  
"Let's go Marit..." Jack said, ignoring Spot. Jack placed his hand on Marit back and lead her over where Mush, and the rest of the gang were standing, closely followed by Spot Conlon. Mush resumed his position, next to Marit.   
Blink stared at Mush and narrowed his eyes, "You'se pushin' ya luck, buddy."  
"I say by da end of dis night, Blink's gonna kill Mush... if he doesn't kill me first.... who's bettin'??"  
Race yelled.  
Everyone groaned, except Blink, "Whatcha mean if I'se don't kills you'se first?!"  
"It was a joke," Race said backing away from Blink slowly.  
"Oh, I'se bet it was..." Blink threatened.  
"Ok, cut it out everyone. Let's get inside." Jack said.  
Everyone nodded and made their way inside the theatre.   
  
Once inside, they made their way to the right hand side toward the front. The boys grabbed four or five tables and pulled them together so everyone could sit together. After everyone was seated and had ordered their drinks, chattering all over the table broke out.  
"Hey, Doll, why don'tcha perform? You'se always talkin' 'bouts singin' back in London," Race said as he lit is cigar.  
Blink and Marit sat up straight, "London?" Marit asked.  
"Yea, I took singing, dancing and piano lessons in London, that's where I'm from..." Doll answered.  
"No way. Me and Ta---Blink are from London," Marit said surprised.  
Jack hit Blink in the arm, "You'se a London boy, aye?"  
Everyone laughed at the look on Jack's face.  
"Yea, me and Mar are from London..." Blink said as he slumped down in his seat a little further.  
"What's your real name?" Marit asked, looking at Doll.  
"Rose....."  
"Rose Pennington???"  
Doll sat up straight, "Alanna? You went by Alanna in London... Alanna Logan. Me and you had piano, dance AND singing together! Tuesdays and Thursdays, 3:00 to 7:00 with Mrs. McMillion. I knew I knew you from somewhere!!!!"  
"Oh my God! It's you!" Marit said in surprise.  
"Holy shit, Neva knew sometin' like dis could happen..." Race said, taking another drag of his cigar.  
"I know..." Mush said, "Wait! If both of y'all can sing, dance and play piano, why'se don't y'all get your pretty faces up there and perform..."  
"Y--" Race started but choked on the smoke from his cigar... "Sorry, gots a lil over excited.... two beautiful ladies up dere... singin' an' dancin'.... why... that would make all us guys night. Am I'se not right?"  
All the guys shook their heads in agreement.


	5. A Night At Medda's

****

A/N; Yes... the famous SHOUT OUTS. hahaha!! Y'all know ya love 'em. Just to throw in another discalimer... I, Lai, only own, Marit, the idea of Blink's name being Taylor, Mr. Logan, Mrs. Logan, Maria, and Sarah, and maybe a few more to come. Possibly. And the wonderful Doll Face, owns, well Doll Face!! =) The rest of these lovely Newsies belong to Disney. I only WISH I could claim them... Also, I know this SUCKS. It's poorly written, but hey. Also, the song in this that "they" I'm not saying who, sings is "Smile (thought your heart is brekaing)" by now to the shout outs and thank yous...  
  
**Doll Face**; GIRL! I have no clue where I would be with this story, if I didn't have you! You have been so much help, and just so much fun to talk to! Your the best!!   
**Rhapsody**; Thank you for the sweet review =) I'm glad you like it!!  
**Kaylee**; Trust me, I'll write until there's no more to write about! ;)  
**Alison224**; thank you!!!! 333333 you rock!  
**Riot**; I noticed that RIGHT after I updated it. Yea, I know they were sellin' pa'pes while they were on strike. sorry guys.... my bad *smacks hand* thank you for pointing that out! 3 I hope you still enjoy it =)  
**Ali**; I'm glad you think my story is adorable and cute! Thank you very much!   
**Twig**; Yes! Gotta LOVE Race. *sighs* How adorable... thanks loads =)  
  
  
OK!!!! Onto the story.... my creativity is actually... well decently back.  
  
  
**a night at Medda's.**

"Nah, I just... no," Marit said shakin' her head.  
Mush put his arm around her, "Ahh, why'se not?"  
Marit blushed, "I'm too shy."  
"But Doll'll be up dere with you'se..." Race said, lookin' from Marit to Doll.  
"Ladies, you'se must entertain all dese gentlemen hear at Medda's." Spot said, taking a drink.  
"Isn't dat wat Medda's heah for?" Marit replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well.... yea, just go." Spot said sitting up strighter.  
Doll looked over at Marit, and shrugged her shoulders, "What do we gots ta loose?"  
Marit sighed, "Ok, fine. We'll do it.."  
"WONDERFUL!" Race yelled as he jumped up and ushered them out of their seats, "I'll take y'all ta Medda..."  
Doll and Marit followed closely behind Race as they neared the backstage door. Race knocked, a woman in a bright pink outfit opened the door, "Race! Is that you? Oh, how good to see you!" she said hugging him.  
Race grinned, "Medda... dis heah is Marit Logan and Doll Face, and we'd love for dem to sing."  
Medda smiled with delight, "Oh! You'd like to sing!!! THat's splendid! Come, come! Let's get you girl all dolled up!! What do y'all wanna sing?" she said happily as she shooed them in.  
Race smiled as he walked back to the table where the gang sat.  
"Are they'se gonna perform?" Jack asked and Race took his seat, still grinnin'.  
"Yea, they'se gonna sing..." Race said taking out another cigar, "Who's bettin' they'll bust out a love song?"  
A few of the guys at the table groaned at Race even tryin' to bet at the girls performance.  
"You'se guys just wait til y'all here them, they both can sing..." Blink said.  
"You should know, you'se grew up wid both of 'em.................. London boy." Jack said laughing.  
"Ok, know it off already," Blink said throwing a napkin at Jack, who only continued to laugh.  
  
  
"Girls, you have no clue how excited I am to have y'all perform!" Medda said as she tied the back of Doll's dress.  
"I'll admit I'mma bit noivous." Marit said as she looked in the mirror.  
"Oh loves, don't be. Just get out there and sing your hearts out. Trust me, the guys will love you." Medda said. The girls looked at each other nervously.  
"Would you like me to sing with you guys?" Medda asked.  
"Oh yes! Please!" Doll exclaimed.  
"It's been so long since I'se been in front of a crowd dis large, I'd really make me feel more comfortable if you'se did," Marit said slowly.  
"Alright girls.. lemme go get my other dress on. Y'all wait here."  
Doll sighed, "I don't like these dresses."  
"I know, dey are kinna... itchy," Marit said as she attempted to scratch her arm.  
Doll laughed, "I'se just hope de guys don't laugh at us."  
Marit giggled, "If dey do, we'll have ta soak 'em, aye?"   
"Definitely." Doll said laughing.  
The sound of the door opening and Medda walking in, re kicked in the girls nerves.  
"Y'all ready?" Medda asked.  
"Not really," Doll answered.  
"Oh! For one we have to figure out what we're singing!" Medda exclaimed, "How about... "Smile"?" she suggested, "Y'all do know "Smile". Right?"  
"Yea, that'll be fine." Marit said.  
"Ok girl. Donny! We're ready." Medda yelled.  
  
  
The stage lights flicked off and the three spotlights were turned on.  
"Ha! They'se about to come out!" Race yelled as he turned his chair around to face the stage.  
Medda walked out onto the stage, claiming the center spotlight, "Welcome Newsies!" she yelled happily. There were numerous cat-calls, whistles and yelling from all the guys.  
"Well, I have a very special treat for y'all tonight. Accompanying me tonight will be Rose Pennington," she said as she motioned to her right. A nervous Doll walked out to claim her spotlight.  
"And Marit Logan" Medda said gestured to her left to reveal the other small girl come out and take the last spotlight on the stage. There was even more yelling and cat-calls from the guys.  
"HOLY SHIT! THEY'SE ARE IN DRESSES!" Mush yelled.  
Medda smiled, "We'll be singing "Smile"."  
  
**Medda**: Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...  
If you smile  
  
**Doll**: With your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just...  
  
**Marit**: Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
**  
All three**: Smile, what's the use of crying

You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just...  
**Marit**: Smile, though your heart is aching  
**Doll**: Smile, even though it's breaking  
**Medda**: When there are clouds in the sky  
**All three**: You'll get by...  
If you smile  
  
**Medda**: Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
**Doll**: You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile...  
**Marit**: That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
**All three**: You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile  
  
The crowd of guys erupted in applause. Medda glanced from side to side to see the girls looking around with smiles across their child-like faces. The spotlights went off and the curtains closed.   
Race turned back around to face the guys at the table, "Is is jus' me? Or is anyone else.... what's da woid I'm lookin' fo'?"   
"Shocked..." Mush said slowly.  
"Wow..."  
  
Medda smiled at the over-excited girls. She shooed them to her dressing room, proclaiming she needed to speak with them.  
The three girls entered the dressing room.   
"Sit down girls," Medda said gesturing toward the small sofa.  
The girl did as they were told, all while they were still giggling.  
"Have y'all ever thought of maybe performing here?" Medda asked as she took her seat across from them.  
Marit and Doll looked at each other, "No, actually, we haven't."  
"Well, the Newsies are on strike, your Newsies, and to top it all of your GIRL Newsies. You have to make a living for yourself, you have to have money to live. I'll pay you, if you girls will come and perform with me every Saturday night," Medda said, a small grin creeping across her face.  
"Really??" Marit squealed.  
"You'd PAY us to perform?!?" Doll asked excitedly.  
"Yes, I'll pay out $2.50 every Saturday night," Medda stated, "I want you girls here, and once you get comfortable performing in front of the Newsies, we might have to make it Friday and Saturday nights, and bump the pay to $3.00 each."  
"Oh thank you!!!!" Marit screamed as she jumped up.  
"Yes! Thank you!" Doll said getting up also.  
The girls walked over to Medda and hugged her, "I know when I see real talent, and you two girls are full of it! Now! Go get back in your clothes, and get out there and see those boys of yours!"   
  
  
"Here they come!" Jack yelled as he saw the girls come out of the door.  
There were a few cat-calls as the girls walked toward their table. They sat down with huge grins on and blushed cheeks.  
"You'se were AMAZING! Both of y'all!" Mush said as he kissed Marit's forehead.  
"You'se guys'll nevah belive what Medda's doin' for us!" Doll said.  
"What?" Blink asked.  
"She's letting us perform heah every Saturday night, and she's gonna pay us $2.50 each!" Marit said grinning.  
"No way! Dat's more than I'se makes in two weeks! An' all you'se girls are gonna do is sing for a room full of guys!" Race said as he finished his cigar.  
After a few more hours at Medda's, all the Newsies started filing out into the streets. Jack, Mush, Race and Blink all tried their hardest to make it known that Doll and Marit were one of the Manhattan crew, and that no one else could touch them. As they were walking down the street laughing, Marit with Mush and Blink with Doll, a young brown haired boy came running up to them.   
"Andrew?!?" Marit yelled as he stopped right in front of her.  
"I knew I'd prolly be able to find you'se here, Tav decided to join da strike, Spot sent Runner over to the Bronx about an hour or so afta you'se left and Tav gave in." Andrew said grinning from ear to ear, but the smile slowly faded when he noticed Mush was there, and with his arm around Marit.  
"Bronx joined the strike?! Awesome, Jack!! C'mere! Bronx joined da strike.." Mush yelled.  
"I just noticed Mush!" Jack yelled, as Mush noticed Jack was standing by the leader of the Bronx, Tav.  
"Looks like your settlin' just fine heah...." Andrew said nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"I reckon I'se have, huh, Langly?" she said sighing. She looked up at Mush, "Sorry I forgot my manners, Mush, this is me best friend in the world, Andrew Langly, he's from the Bronx, Andrew this is Mush."  
Andrew forced a smile as Mush shook his hand.   
"Well, I'll leave you two to talk for a minute, I'se gots to go chat with Race about sumtin'..." Mush said taking his arm away from Marit and leaving.  
Andrew sighed, "Gettin' a lil cozy already?"  
"We're friends, Langly." Marit said.  
"Sure you are..." he said as he kicked a rock and leaned up again the brick wall.  
"Langly, shit. I'm happy! For God's sake I'm away from dose people. I'm gone... I'll nevah come back to the Bronx again... I found my bruddah, the one thing I'se been lookin' for FOR YEAR! And where eva he goes, I'se go." Marit said pacing back and forth in front of Andrew.  
Andrew looked up at her, "Your cute when your mad."  
Marit stopped pacing and looked at him, "Don't call me cute! I'm not cut! But you'se such as hell got the mad part right? Isn't it late? Why are you'se still in Manhattan anyway, don'tcha need ta get back to the Bronx before your parents go postal on you???" Marit rambled on.  
Andrew put his head down, "No, I ran away. I'se goin' to Brooklyn wit Spot, or maybe Midtown. I'm not sure yet... prolly to Brooklyn for da night, til I'se can find Rave."  
"Why?" Marit said, studying his face. She'd never seen such sadness on his face before.   
"I'se couldn't take it any more. I'se was sick of dem fightin', blamin' everythin' on me," he said, looking up at Marit, "I was like you'se. I needed to get out, you'se needed to find your bruddah, I need to find myself."  
Marit started to ask him something else, but he cut her off, "So, anyways. I'se was amazed you'se gots up dere and performed... and in a dress of all livin' things! I'se almost fell out me seat, Tav too." He laughed, remembering her up there, "You'se looked beautiful." he blurted out.  
Marit stared at him, "Thank you." she said.  
"Marit, it's time to go," Jack said. Marit looked up to see Mush, Race, Blink, Doll and Jack coming toward her and Andrew.  
"Why, I'se be damn, if it isn't Andrew Langly himself!" Blink said when he approached Langly.  
"Hey," is all Andrew said in return.  
"Well, we better go... it's gettin' late." Race said as he put his arm around Marit, "I'se do believe it's mine turn, am I'se not right, Mush?"   
Mush glared at him evilly, "If you'se say so, Race."  
"Roll ya for it, doubles or nothin'," Race said jokingly.  
Everyone groaned and started to walk away, not being able to tell Race was only joking. Marit loked at Andrew, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
Andrew nodded, "I guess..."  
Marit grinned, "Bye."  
"Bye" Andrew said as he threw up his hand.


	6. Not such a bad day after all

****

A/N; Yes, yes, another update! Another new character to come, Sprite. I do not own her, so yea. Oh yes..... disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES. If I did, I would not be sittin' here, updating a fan fiction of it; I'd be somewhere with millions.... or at least thousands. *sighs* I own, Sarah, Maria, Mr. and Mrs. Logan, Marit, Andrew, and maybe a few more to come. I dunno. Anyways, please review! 3 I get reviews but not as much as all these other stories *cries* Piece of cake? Piece of pie...... Y'all rock.... On with the story.

****

If I could fall in love with you....

"Well here we are; home sweet home." Race said as the gang stopped in front of a shaggy looking building. Marit looked up to see a worn out sign hanging on the building that read, "Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House". There was a distant roll of thunder that could be heard, right before Race spoke, "We'se betta get in."  
Everyone nodded silently in agreement, and made their way in. It did look a but rough of the outside, but seemed quite homey on the inside.   
Race sighed as he pulled Marit closer, "It's not much but, you'll learn to love it." Marit looked up at him and smiled.   
"It's late gang, hit da sack in a few!" Jack yelled as he made his way upstairs to the rooms. "It is late, are you'se tired?" Race asked Marit.  
She grinned and replied, "A little."  
Race grinned, "Alright. I'll show ya where ya gonna be sleepin'. How ya don't mind da boys and girls share a room."  
"That's fine," Marit said, not looking up as they walked up the stairs.  
"Here ya are Miss Marit," Race said opening the door and allowing her to enter first. Marit walked into the dark room as Race entered behind her, flicking on the light. Marit's eyes widened as she saw the large room filled with bunk beds. On the opposite side of the rather long room, were the washrooms,  
the girls to the left, and the boys to the right. _Cute_, she thought to herself, _but I'll defiantly have to get used to sharing a room with loads of people._   
"Not much, compared to what you're used to that is. Aye, sweetheart?" Race said walking over to a bunk and taking off his vest. He threw it on the bed as he grinned. He sat down and sighed. He looked back up at the petite girl who was looking around with her bright blue eyes, taking in everything she could." Race sighed, "The uh, the bunk above mine is open if you'd like to, uh, take it..." Race said pointing upwards. Marit looked at the Italian boy and grinned, "Yea, I'd love that." "Great!" Race almost yelled with excitement. _Smooth one Race, make a dork of yourself why don'tcha? _He thought as he mentally calmed himself down. There was a moment of silence between them and Marit looked around, the only sound to be heard was the distance laughing and chattering from their fellow newsies, and the rolls of thunder, telling them that the storm was drawing nearer and nearer.   
"So,...." Race said, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"So," Marit said quietly as she turned to face in his direction.  
Race sighed, "You're goigeous. Anyone eva tell ya dat?"  
Marit grinned, "Yes, but I have yet to believe them. But thank you.. your not to bad lookin' yourself." she said winking at him. Race laughed, and leaned back. He was just about to speak again, when the door flung open.   
"You'se two still awake?" Jack said, flinging his vest onto his top bunk and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Of oise they is Jack, you know what they'se been doin'." Bumlets said making his way over to his bed.  
"Haha, very funny. Don't even joke..." Blink said as he and Doll walked in together.  
"It's late, everyone hit the sack.... now. No questions.." Jack said climbing up onto his bed.  
"What bed are you'se takin' Mar?" Blink asked his sister, not once looking up.  
"That one," she replied as she pointed to the one above Race.  
"Oh, I'se see." Blink said, "You'se mean ya don't wanna sleep wid me tanight, y'knw, make sure you'se comfortable and all?"   
"I'll be fine, I'm not five no more..." Marit said, shooting him a look.  
"Ahh, leave the goil alone Blink, she'll be fine. Wontcha love?" Spot Conlon said as he walked him and kissed Marit's neck as he passed by her.  
"Spot, you'se cruisin' for a bruisin'" Blink said as he got into bed, now only sporting his boxers.  
"Very funny, LOGAN," Spot teased as he climbed into a vacant bunk.   
"Marit turned to look at Spot, "Where's Andrew?"  
Spot was about to answer, when Andrew walked in, "Right here." he said.  
Marit whirled around to see him standing in the door way. He looked bummed about something. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she decided against it.   
She smiled at him as she climbed up into her bunk. She wasn't too sure what she was suppose to wear to bed so she snuggled in her bed with what was on her back.   
After a few more seconds to allow everyone to get in bed, Mush got up and turned off the light. "Night everyone." he said, as he climbed into his own bed.  
Marit didn't fall sleep as quickly as she thought, or at all. She laid in her bed, for a long while, staring at the ceiling. Not sure exactly what she was thinking about, only drawing a blank. The storm pounded harder and harder. Almost sounding like it was gonna take the place down. Finally, she decided she could take it any longer. She quietly slipped down from her bunk to Race's bed. She looked at the sleeping boy.. his dark hair fell gently on his forehead laying on his closed dark eyes. She sighed and tapped his shoulder, "Race?" she whispered softly, hoping to only wake him. He rolled over facing her and barely opened his eyes, "Marit?"   
"I'm sorry, but can I sleep with you?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Race grinned, "Yea, sweets, you can. As long as you'se don't let your bruddah kills me." Marit lightly giggled and climbed in bed, getting under the covers which Race held up for her. She laid down on her side facing him, "Thank you." Race gently moved a piece of hair that had fallen out of her once neat ponytail, and onto her face.   
"No problem, love." he said, rolling onto his side and sighing, "No problem at all."  
Marit rolled over slightly, edging a bit closer to him as she laid her head and hand on his chest. He grinned to himself and wrapped his arm around her. _Maybe today was a good day after all_, he thought to himself, before he drifted to sleep.


	7. If I could fall in love with you

****

A/N; Another update! A fresh new face to come next chapter! Well, she is due to! You'll just have to see who it is. I hope you enjoy and once again, I do NOT own Newsies. I own only my original characters, meaning the ones I made up. It's obvious who they are, I'm sure ;) I do not own Doll, the great Doll Face owns her! ;) And I do not own the new character to come! She owns herself! Well, read away!  
  
**If I could fall in love with you....**  
The morning was opened up by numerous catcalls and whistles, arguments between Marit and Blink and a long day of the silent treatment. Finally, to Marit's and everyone else's relief the chilly night came. Tonight was the night they were heading to Brooklyn to have a party. Spot Conlon decided that he'd invite any newsie in New York to a "get together" at the Brooklyn Lodging House. Just for kicks and giggles, Marit reckoned. Gambling, and whatnot. Sounded fun to her, since she liked to gamble... but, she was too shy to do so.  
As they reached the Brooklyn Lodging House about seven, Race by Marit's side, Blink whispered something to Doll. She nodded in agreement and left his side, catching up with Much and Jack who were a little ways ahead of her. Blink stalled waiting for Marit to come by him.  
"Mar, can I please talk to you?" he said grabbing her shoulder before she could completely pass him by.  
She looked at Race who nodded, and let go of her. She smiled, as he too went to catch up with Mush and Jack. Blink looked at his little sister. I have to remember, she's not a baby anymore. he kept mentally telling himself. But it was so hard for him to let go of her like that..........  
"Well, what is it?" She asked, a drip of impatience in her voice.  
"Listen, Marit..... I'se.... I'se real sorry. For earlier, jumpin' on you'se like dat. I'se shouldn't 'ave. You'se...... well, shit. You'se a big goil now, and dat's just goin' ta have ta take sum gettin' used to. Instead of you'se punchin' da hell outta guy when they'se look at cha, you'se go all googly eyed. I'se just 'ave to get used to it. I'se sorry."   
Marit sighed and looked at the ground, then looked back up grinning, "Thanks for carin'."  
Blink smiled at the little girl, "You'se welcome. Now, about dis whole Race thing..... what is dis?"  
Marit laughed hysterically, "Dere's nuttin'. We'se just friends."  
"Your lying to me.... I'se can see it in you'se eyes when ya look at him. You'se in love. Admit it or not.... you'se in love Alanna Logan." Blink said as they entered the lodging house.  
Marit was shocked at what she just heard from her older brother, but chatting about it would have to wait.....  
The lodging house was full of loud rambunctious newsies, and the occasional girl newsie, but most the girls in there were broads.  
Marit looked around for Race, hoping to spot him soon since she felt very uncomfortable.... she glanced to her left and caught sight of him. He was at a gambling table on the left side of the room. She slowly walked over to him, and stood behind him. It seemed as if he was loosing by the look on his face, but by the look of his cards, the guys weren't ready for the shock. She put her hand on his back to look over his shoulder, as she did so, he whirled around to see her.   
"Oh hey! Well, looks like me good luck charm just showed up!" Race said grinning. He patted his knee, telling her to sit down. She did as she was told and took her place on his knee, she wrapped her arm around his neck and his left hand around her waist.  
"Not fair, Higgins. Not good luck charms....." a brown haired boy said from the other side of the table.  
"Shut up Rave! All you'se done today is bitch! Hell! If you'se had a good luck charm dat looked dat good, wouldn't you'se take it everywhere?!?" a blonde haired boy said, putting out his cigar. He grinned at Marit, "I'se Keeper.... and you is?"   
"Marit...." she answered.  
"Ohhh, very fancy. It's a plesha ta meet you'se Marit....." Keeper said, raising an eyebrow, "And if you'se ever lookin' for a guy... I'se a keeper" he said leaning up on the table and grinning.  
"Hey hey hey! Back up...... she's mine." Race yelled throwing a plastic chip at Keeper, and hitting him on the forehead.  
"'Ey!" he yelled. Rave held up his hand, "Will you'se two stop... the good luck charm can stay and no one make any moves on 'er or Race'll kill.... fair? Fair. Lay 'em down.... Kepper since you'se such a smart-ass, why not you'se first....."  
"I ain't got shit...." he said laying down his cards and getting up, "I quit."  
"Well......" Rave said laying down his cards, which were obviously good cause the other three boys threw their cards down groaning and leaving the table disappointed. Race grinned.  
"Well, Race watcha waitin' for, an angel?" Rave said smiling.  
"Gots one on me knee," he said throwing down his cards. Rave sat up straight, "No fuckin' way Higgins!"   
Race laughed, "Yes way..."   
Rave slid back down in his chair, "Fuck" he mumbled quietly. Race smiled, pleased with himself and his good luck. He grabbed the money, and slid Marit off his knee as he stood up, "I'se retiring for now." He grinned at Rave and tipped his hat, "Have a good one Rave." With that he put his arm around Marit and lead her through the crowd.  
"Where are we going?" Marit asked him, as they continued walking threw the hundreds of newsies.  
"I'm trying to find a empty room in dis damn place..... I'se wanna be alone..." Race said, not looking back at her. They made their way up the stairs, the first door to their left was closed. Race knocked. No answer. He opened it and peered in, "Clear." He said grinning at Marit. He walked in the room which Marit thought resembled a guest room. One bed, one night side table, and a dresser. Race turned around facing Marit and shutting the door. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He put his hands on her hips and look her in the eye... "Come here." he whispered leading her over to the bed. He and Marit sat down, as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Marit was about to ask what that was for, but before she could Race silenced her, putting his index finger to her rosy lips. "Shhh," he whispered, as he began to kiss her passionately.  
  
"Where's Marit?" Spot asked Jack and the gang.  
"I........... I don't know." Jack said looking around.  
Blink looked up quickly, "When was the last time y'all saw her?"  
"I'se saw her ova at da table with Race while ago..... but I'se haven't seen her since." Mush said looking around for a sign of the petite girl.   
"I'll go look for her...." Blink said, kissing Doll on the cheek, and getting up from the couch.  
"Why don't I go look for her?" she asked, feeling a little uncomfortable about him looking for her.  
Blink raised an eyebrow, "No, I'se can do it. Don't worry."   
Blink walked through the crowd searching for a sign of his sister or Race. With no luck, he walked up the stairs slowly. He checked the first door on the right first. Nothing. Then he heard a sound. He looked around puzzled, then opened the door directly across, only to find Race on top of his little sister making out. Blink was speechless. Race look up to see Blink standing in the doorway looking like he'd been scared to death.   
"Oh, shit." he heard Marit whisper.  
"Blink, I--" Race began, but Blink stopped him.  
"No don't... I'se promised Marit I'd leave her alone.... it's ok..." he said walking out of the room.  
Race's facial expression was pure confusion, along with Marit's.   
"What was that for?" Race asked.  
"He promised me he'd leave me alone. He said he'd have ta get used to me actually liking guys and dem liking me. I'se think it shocked him..." Marit said, surprised that her brother didn't kill anybody.  
"Oh, ok." Race said grinning broadly, as he leaned down and kissed Marit.  
  
Blink shut the door behind him and stood in place for a moment. He sighed and thought for a moment. He debated on whether he should barge back in a knock the hell out of Race, but decided against it. It would only hurt Marit. After all, he promised her. _Get a hold of yourself Taylor_, he said to himself. _She's fifteen, I can't protect her all my life. She's gotta go sometime. There. That's it. I'm going to stop this nonsense. Just leave her alone! Only help her when she needs it.... when she asks. There._ He sighed and let go of the door knob.  
  
Blink made his way back to the couch where he had first left, on his way he grabbed a beer. He smiled to himself as he took a drink. _Don't worry, she's fine..... _he thought to himself.  
"Didja find her?" Doll asked as Blink sat down on the couch.   
"Huh?" he mumbled, looking over at her.  
"I'se said, did ya find her?" she repeated herself.  
"Oh.... yea." he answered, not once looking up at her. He reached over to the table and grabbed a beer.  
"There you'se are again drinking." Doll said rolling her eyes.   
Blink threw the empty bottle down and grabbed another, "Do you'se have a problem wid it?"  
"Yes I'se do!" she replied, her temper slowly rising.   
By the time the second bottle was taken away from Blink's lips it was empty also. He grinned at her and reached for another.  
"You'se know what? I'se real sick of your attitude lately.."  
Blink looked over at Doll quickly, "What did you'se say?"  
"I'se said I'se sick of your attitude! All you've done lately is be rude ta me, and you'se always on Marit's case!" Doll yelled. A few newsies near-by stopped to see what all the yelling was for.  
"WHAT DO YOU'SE MEAN AN ATTITUDE!?!?!?" Blink yelled. He stood up and turned to see the girl sitting on the couch.  
"Blink, calm down..." Jack said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blink jerked away from Jack's grip.   
"Don't touch me! What's yo'r problem, Doll?" he yelled stepping back.  
"My problem is you! All you'se do is drink, you'se like a fucking alcoholic! You're constantly getting an attitude wid me, and you'se ALWAYS lecturein' Marit. She's 15! Let her be!" she yelled, standing up also.  
"Leave her be?! So Race can get 'er pregnant, huh? So, she'll go out on da streets and become another fucking broad?! Is that what you'se saying?!"   
"No! It's NOT what I'se saying! Give 'er some fucking space to breathe! That's all I'se saying. Everywhere she is, you'se are. Let her be herself fo' once!"  
"You'se know what? Fuck you! I'se sick of dis bullshit." Blink yelled grabbing another beer and retreating back up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, where's my bruddah?" Marit asked as she and Race approached the couch which most of the Manhattan newsies were gathered around.   
Mush laughed, "Race, dat color lipstick doesn't suit you'se too well."  
Race blushed, and wiped his face with his sleeve a few times.  
"Very funny, Mush," he chuckled.  
Doll looked up at Marit, "He's upstairs somewheres. He got drunk and we'se got into it."   
"Oh. I'se sorry..." Marit said sitting down next to Doll, Race taking the spot next to her.  
"Don't worry."  
Marit gave a weak smile, "Part of it was over me, wasn't it?"   
Doll smiled at her, "He really loves you'se. Sometimes I'se think he loves you'se too much. So much, he can't letcha go."  
Marit rolled her eyes, "A little too much."   
"Drinks, drinks, and more, *hic* drinks." Spot said as he walked over to the Newsies.  
"Why?! Hello?! Miss Marit herself is back! It's a *hic* pleasure sweetie." Spot said as he kissed Marit's hand.  
"Back it up Conlon." Race said, taking two drinks and handing one to Marit.  
"Higgins? HIGGINS! You'se dirty son of a bitch! *hic* You'se cheated fucking Rave earlier...." Conlon said as he nearly fell over.  
"Like hell I'se did...." Race said, shocked, "Who the fuck said I'se cheated him?!"   
"Keeper. Get up! Who the hell do you'se think you are? Cheating someone. Gambling or not, you'se don't fucking cheat out Harlem! Your fucking broad is about to see you'se get knocked out" Spot said stepping back one to give Race space to stand.  
Race stood up quickly and punched Spot as hard as he could. Spot fell down with a loud thud.  
"Don't you'se EVER call her that again you son of a bitch!" Race yelled, as Spot stood.  
He didn't say a word, but the moment he was on both feet he lunged for Race. Causing him to fall backwards, almost hitting his head on the table next to the couch.  
Marit and Doll stood up quickly. Marit started to lung forward but Jack grabbed her. Mush and another newsie ran over and attempted to pull Spot and Race apart. Once they had, the two bloody boys stood with looks of death for one another.  
"You stupid fucker! I'se gonna kill you!" Spot yelled as he tried to brake loose of the three boys' grips.  
"I'd like to see you'se try Conlon!"  
"C'mon Race.. let's go." Mush said escorting him across the room, heading toward the staircase.   
Marit broke free from Jack's grip and ran after them.  
"Are you'se ok?" she said grabbing race's arm as she whirled around in front of him.  
"I'll leave you'se two alone." Mush said walking away.  
"Yea, I'm fine." Race said touching his bloody nose and wincing.  
"No you're not.. c'mon. Let's get you'se cleaned up." Marit said as he took his hand and began looking for the bathroom.  
They eventually found the bathroom on the right hand side at the end of the hallway. They entered the small room and shut the door, locking it behind them. Marit began rummaging through the shelf.  
"Here, sit down." she said. He did as he was told, carefully watching her. He sat down on the floor, his back against the door; she sat down in front of him and sorted through the bottles and small pieces of cloth she'd taken from the shelf.  
Race watched her facial expressions and her hands as carefully as he could, trying to capture everything about her.   
"Now, we'se have to get some of this blood off first..." she said as she got up to wet the larger cloth she's gotten. Race tilted his head to the side, watching her. Event he way she walks is perfect, he thought to himself.  
She returned back and sat down as close as she could, as she began to gently wipe the blood off his face. As she wiped his face with the warm rag, she glanced up at him, making eye contact for a few seconds. She grinned and looked down.   
"Ok," She scooted closer to him and smiled, "Dis might sting some, ok?"  
"Mm-hmm." he mumbled still watching her. She reached forward and touched the smaller cloth to his face.  
"Ouch!" he said darted back some.  
She giggled, "I'se told you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She placed the cloth on his face again, causing Race to jerk again, but not as bad.   
"There," she said as she picked up her stuff and walked back over to the shelf.  
She put everything back in the place, and tossed the dirty rags in a basket near-by that was full of dirty clothes.   
"You'se ok?" she asked bending down.  
"Yea," Race replied as he got up.  
  
Doll walked outside of the Lodging House into the cool air; a few tears streaked her face. She looked around to find some place to go. She walked over to her right to sit down onthe bench, but noticed someone was already there.  
"Oh, hi Spot." she said taking the empty spot on the bench.  
"Hi Doll. What's a madda?" he said looking up and noticing the tears running down her face.  
"Oh, nuttin'. Me and Blink gots into it." she replied wiping the tears off her face.  
"It's ok, hon." he scooted closer, and put his arm around her.


	8. Simple Mistakes

****

A/N; I've got SOOOO many ideas... so update should be very often... so keep checkin' back and keep reviewin'... give me some.... what's the word? Motivation. I think that's it.. ;) Well... here it is.. lemme know whatcha think.. and a few new characters come in within the next two chapters so.. KEEP READING!! ;)  
  
**Sprite;** You are awesome... I love you, your stories.. and you're just awesome *hugs*  
**Sweets;** This is for you and Sprite.... ;) You're too cool chicka!  
**Doll;** *sighs* The one and only, and you're gonna LOVE the last little part *tee-hee* ;) MAKIN' MUSIC IN 1899!!!! You rock my socks...   
  
  
**Simple Mistakes**  
Marit giggled drunkenly at nothing.   
"Honey, I think you should let me have this one." Jack said as he attempted to take her drink.  
"No! It's mine!" she said as she put the glass to her lips.  
Jack sighed as he stood up and said, "Come on, I think it's time to go home. Where's Race?"  
"He went to the bathroom I think," Mush said as he yawned, "I think it's time to head home too."  
"Ok. I'm gonna go on and take her outside before she blows chunks everywhere." Jack said as he picked Marit up off the couch.  
He walked out the door into the cool air. He stopped right outside the door and sat Marit down. She attempted to gain her balance but fell forward into Jack's arms. She looked up at him and grinned.   
"You'se have really pretty eyes, ya know dat?" she said slowly.  
"Why thank you. You'se do also."  
Jack looked off out into the night. It was darker than usual, and chilly. The lights from the town made up from the lack of light from the stars and moon. He sighed and looked back at Marit. Without any warning she leaned forward and began kissing him.  
  
"Where's Mar?" Race asked as he returned from the restroom.   
Mush pointed toward the door, "Jack went on and took her outside before she blew chunks everywhere."  
"Ok," Race mumbled as he walked toward the door. When he opened it and looked out, he saw more than he had expected. Marit as in Jack's arms... and they were kissing. Race felt his heart break. How could she? he thought to himself. But he didn't give his mind or heart to answer back. He stormed back in and slammed the door behind him.   
"What'sa madda?" Blink asked standing up.  
"I'se da back way, I'll see yas lata." Race said as he stormed toward the back exit of the Brooklyn Lodging House. Blink looked at everyone else who shared the same puzzled looks on their faces.   
  
Race slammed the door behind him as hard as he could. He couldn't think of why he did that. It seemed very childish once he thought about it, but he could have cared less.   
_WHY?! _his mind yelled silently_, She was kissing me, and all this bullshit, now she does this! Maybe Spot was right... maybe she is just another broad.  
_He glanced up at the starry sky. All he could think about the whole way to Manhattan was her. _Race, shit... it's just another girl. It doesn't matter... you'll find another new one soon.... One even BETTER. _his mind said to him softly, but his head wasn't saying the same. _Who are you kidding? You'll never find someone better..... face it. _  
  
Jack pushed Marit away almost causing her to fall.  
"What as dat for?" she tried to yell, but he words slurred so much it didn't come out too well.  
"Who do you'se tink you are? Kissin' me and all.... what about Race?" Jack said sternly.  
Marit started to answer but she started to loose balance. Jack jolted forward and caught her just as she passed out. He sighed.. this was going to be a long trip home.  
  
As the gang reached the Lodging House Jack finally realized Race wasn't with them.  
"Guys.. where's Race?" Jack asked as they walked up the steps.  
Mush looked over at Jack, "You'se just now figurin' out dat he ain't heah?"  
Jack nodded, "Yea."  
"He walked out ta come wit you'se and Marit then came stormin' back in an said he was takin' da back way home. I'se dunno what gots into him..." Blink said opening the door to let jack take Marit in.  
Jack stopped and looked at Blink before entering, "I'se tink I know...."  
  
Race rolled over to face the wall and sighed heavily when he heard the group of Newsies coming down the hall toward the bunk room. He didn't want to see Jack... and for sure didn't wanna see her.  
he listened silently as they came in and made their way to bed. He heard Jack, or he assumed Jack, putting Marit in the bunk above him. _God how I'd love ta knock him out right now_.... he thought to himself as he clenched his teeth. Finally after a few more minutes of people coming in and out, the lights were turned off and the goodnights were said. But Race couldn't sleep.  
  
  
"Race.. Race.... wake up." a voice hiss in his ear. Race raised his hand and shooed whoever away, but they obviously didn't take the hint.  
"GET UP!" they yelled right in his ear.  
"WHAT DA HELL DO YA TINK YA DOIN'?! TRYIN' TA FUCKIN' KILL ME HEARIN' IN ONE EAR?!?" Race yelled sitting up and almost whacking his head on the bunk above him. Once his vision cleared he saw Blink smiling at him.  
"Mornin' dere sleepy. The Sleeping Beauty is up also. Even though she's not to beautiful dis mornin'... considerin' she's havin' a maja (major) hang-ova."   
"I'se dun care if she's up or not. Get outta me way." Race hissed as he got out of his bunk and put on his shirt.  
"What's yo' problem?" Blink asked.  
"My problem is yo sista....." Race shot back as he snatched his vest just as Marit came out of the girls bathroom holding her stomach.  
"What'd she do ta you?" Blink yelled.  
Marit looked at Blink then Race when she approached. Her hair was messed up, her eyes didn't have the usual perk they normally did. "Wha'd I'se do now?" she groaned still holding her stomach.  
"Don't act like ya don't know whatcha did ta Jack last night...." Race yelled, looking at the small girl. "Don't yell at me sista! Ok, she didn't do shit to you'se. Marit, baby, get back in da bed before you'se get sick." Blink said trying to get his sister to get up in the top bunk.  
"No. Wait... Race I'se didn't do anythin'....." Marit said wiggling from Blink grip but still keeping hold of her stomach.  
"Didn't do anythin', didja? Then what da hell was dat stunt ya pulled kissin' Jack, huh? After everything you'se said to me, den ya goes out and do dat. I don't fuckin' understand you'se." Race said grabbing his cap and storming out of the room.  
Blink looked down at his little sister who stood there in shock, her eyes slowly glazing with tears.  
  
Jack took his papers and sat down next to Racetrack to skim through it. He looked over at him and examined his face. _I can't believe he saw us. He's probably thinking we'se got something going on, _Jack thought to himself.   
"Why?" Race said, still looking up from his paper.  
"Why what?" Jack asked, trying to act as is he didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Why were ya kissin' her?" Race asked, the anger in his voice rising considerably.  
"She was drunk. She loves you'se, so drop it Race." Jack said turning the page of his paper.  
"Is dat your explination for kissin' HER? You'se were kissin' back! An' you'se sure as hell wasn't drunk!" Race yelled jumping up and grabbing his papes, not giving Jack time to answer.  
  
Andrew looked up at Marit who was pacing back and forth in front of him.   
"Wha'd you'se do?" Andrew asked taking a drag from his cigarette.  
Marit stopped and looked at him, "Excuse da fuck outta you'se, but I'se didn't do a damn thing. Race is accusin' meh of kissin' Jack last night..."  
"You'se kissed meh before too... didn't mean a damn thing.... at least not to you'se." Andrew said, looking up at the girl and faking a grin.  
Marit snatched the cigarette out of Andrew's hand and took a drag out of it, "Why do you'se always gotta bring up US? Huh?"   
Andrew chuckled and smirked at her, "I dunno, Mar. I don't fuckin' know why I'se bother anymore."  
"I dunno either..." Marit said as she flopped down on the bed.

  
An odd silence hung over everyone at supper that night at Tibby's.  
"Will someone fuckin' talk? I'se sick of this..." Mush said putting down his cup.  
Everyone looked at each other without saying a word  
"Everyone is silent 'cause of this bullshit between Race, Marit and Jack. Now apologize, and get it da hell over with... " Mush said looking over at the three.  
"I'se not apologizing.. I'm not apologizing for bein' pissed at a worthless whore...." Race said as he leaned back in his seat eyeing Marit.  
Blink jumped up and slammed his fist down on the table, "What da fuck did you'se just call me sister?"  
"I'se called her a fuckin' worthless whore!! That's what I'se called her!" Race said, jumping up also.  
"Listen! You'se don't talk about me sista like dat!! She ain't done shit to you'se!" Blink yelled.  
"Sure she's didn't! She only--" Race started, but was interrupted by Marit jumping up and throwing down her utensils and storming out of the restaurant; Andrew got up and ran after her.  
"Nice one, Race. Real smooth." Blink said going after her too.  
Race sat back down and sighed heavily.   
"Y'know... she was drunk. It meant nothing." Jack said glancing over at Race.  
"Sure, Jack. Sure." Race said getting up and leaving.  
  
Andrew bent down in front of Marit who was sitting against the brick wall crying. Her sobs were the only other thing heard besides the unusual silence in the New York streets.  
"Listen, you'se wastin' your tears... he's not worth it." Andrew said running his hand threw her hair.  
"Am I really a worthless whore?" Marit sobbed, looking up at Andrew.  
"No! Of course you'se not!" Andrew exclaimed, scooting closer to her.  
He watched her for a while, looking down at the ground. Her silent tears streaking her face.  
Marit looked up at him, about to say something, just as Andrew leaned forward and locked his lips with hers. He began to deepen the kiss, before she shoved him away.  
"No... I can't." she said getting up. Andrew looked up at her front his spot on the ground with amazement.   
He chuckled, "Why do you'se always do this to me?"   
"I can't Langley! I just FUCKIN' CAN'T! Ok... I dunno. It just seems wrong.." Marit yelled running her hands threw her hair.  
"You can't?! Can't what, Mar? Kiss me or love me? Huh? You'se can run away and come here, and kiss two guys you don't even fuckin' know... but it's wrong to kiss me?" Andrew yelled, getting up.  
"NO! NO you've--"  
"I've what?!"  
"You'se got it all wrong!!"  
"What do I have wrong, Marit??"  
"Everything!" she yelled as Doll came out of the restaurant.  
"Marit, hon. Let's go. We'se gonna be late for Medda's." Doll said, motioning Marit to follow her.  
"Alright..." Marit said, turning to look at Andrew, "Bye."  
Marit threw up her hand and turned to run after Doll.  
"So.. how are you and Tay-- Blink doing?" Marit asked as she looked over at Doll. Her blonde hair covered up part of her face. She turned to face Marit, and smiled, "We'se over.... I'se got me a new man.." Doll nudged Marit and grinned real big.  
Marit eyes widen and she chuckled, "So.. who's da new man?"  
"Spot.." Doll said giggling like a little girl.  
"Ooooh.. Conlon, aye?"  
"Yup,"  
"Yea, he's a cutie..." Marit said looking down at the ground.  
Doll grinned and nodded in agreement. She looked over at Marit, who had her head hung and her hands stuffed in her pocket.  
"So, what's this goin' down wit you'se and Race? You'se two seemed real friendly at Spot's party but now you'se two won't look at each other...." Doll asked, curiously.  
"Well, I'se was real drunk... and obviously I'se kissed Jack.. and.... yea. Race saw.. now he won't even speak to me..." Marit said not looking up, cause she was afraid Doll might see the tear roll down her cheek.  
"Awww... hon, don't worry. It'll pass...." Doll said smiling at the young newsie and patting her shoulder.  
"Well, here we are... Medda's again.." Doll said as the girls entered the building, ready to get into costume and perform.  
  
***blah* I think it sucked, but I'll letcha decide for yourself! ;)**


	9. You'se In Love

****

A/N; Very short chapter... but yea. You get the point. Sweets is introduced... she owns herself ;) I don't own Newsies, or Sweets or Doll. lol... you know.  
  
**  
You'se in love.**  
"Oh, girls," Medda squealed, "This is gonna be great. These guy's'll be lovin' you'se so much!" She sighed and looked at the two young girls stand in front of her. She looked at each one and could see they were still nervous, even with their passion for being in front of a crowd.  
"Now girls, listen... the key is ta have fun. Act like the guys aren't there, if ya have to. Trust me, these guy's'll be head over heels for you twos. They'll be swarming around you afterwards.. and if you'se gots a guy, they'll be even prouder for you to be hangin' on their arm!" Medda said happily, trying to boost their self confidence. At the mention of having their own guy, Marit looked down at her feet. _How am I going to perform and look happy when I'm not? _she thought to herself. She sighed heavily and looked up. Medda stared back at her with a concerned look on her face, "What's amatter sugar?" "Oh, it's nothing." Marit answered.  
"Ok, but you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Medda told Marit. Marit nodded.  
"Alright girls! You've got your cute little dresses, and now it's time to go!" she said as she clapped her hands together, "Off you go!"  
Medda wasn't lying when she said small. She'd told the girls this was suppose to be a "seductive" routine, and it required a rather smaller dress. The dresses was rather short, and tight fitting.  
She shooed them to the edge of the stage. The lights went off, and the curtain closed. Medda gave each of them a little kiss on the forehead and wished them luck before she sent them to positions.  
"Ready? Alright.... lights!" Medda yelled as all the lights came back on and the curtain opened and revealed the two girls.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Spot yelled as the curtain opened, showing Marit and Doll.  
Race, Jack and a few other guys at the table who had their backs away from the stage turned around to see what the excitement that had burst out all over the room was about.  
When Race saw the girls on stage he quickly turned around and scoffed. He looked around and saw all the guys hooting and hollering at the two.  
Jack turned around to see Race eyeing numerous guys around the room. He sighed, and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You'se in love wit her..."  
Race jerked away and looked at Jack in shock.   
"I am not!" he yelled in protest.  
"Liar... look at her! I'se can see it in your eyes... and look at her.. she can't stop watching you." Jack said motioning to the small girl on stage. Race gave in and looked up in the direction Jack had motioned towards. Sure enough, she was staring. No matter what she did, she was eyeing the table where the guys were sitting.   
Race sighed, "But she doesn't love me."   
Jack tried to keep himself from laughing as he sat down his drink, "She's in love wit you'se too... you can tell. A goil that pretty, that could have almost anyone she pleases.... isn't gonna waste her time crying over you. She's in love.... trust me."  
Race looked down at the table. _What if she is? _he thought.

  
Marit giggled as another guy tried to convince her to go out with him.   
"I'm sorry, I've got my eye on someone..." she said, eyeing Race who turned and glanced at her, before turning away quickly.  
"Oh... could I'se at least have a kiss on da cheek?" he said hopefully. A few of his guy friends snickered.   
Marit blushed, "Soire." She leaned forward and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks," he said, blushing brightly.   
"Welcome.." Marit said walking away. Looking back, seeing the guys crowd around the boy she'd just kissed on the cheek. She walked through the crowd looking for someone she knew. As she got outside of the building, she saw Jack.  
"Jack! Hey!" Marit said coming up to him, noticing the long haired girl by his side.  
"Oh heya! You'se were great!" Jack said as he hugged Marit.  
"Thanks... who's this?" Marit said as she gestured to the girl.  
"I'se Sweets, and you'se?" she said extending her hand.   
Marit took her hand and smiled, "I'se Marit, Blink's lil sista. You'se Jack's goil now?"  
"Mairt? No newsie name, aye? Looks like we'll have ta think ya up one! Well, I'se hope to be his goil soon..." Sweets said, giggling and nudging Jack in the side.  
"Oh.. I see." Marit said smiling, "Well... where's everyone so I'se can leave you'se two alone?"   
"Race should be over there.." Jack said pointing to the small crowd a few feet away from them.  
Marit eyed Jack and tapped her foot, "He's not speakin' to me, and you'se know it."  
"And you'se know what else I'se know? He's in love wit you..." Jack said, lighting his cigarette.  
Marit rolled, her eyes, "Ok, whatever Jack. Well it was really nice meeting you." Marit shook Sweets hand again and threw up her hand at Jack as she walked away.  
"WELL IF IT ISN'T LITTLE MISS RED HOT HERSELF?!" Mush yelled as he grabbed Marit up and twirled her around.  
"Little Miss Dizzy if you ask me now..." Marit said acting as if she was drunk and couldn't stand straight.  
Mush laughed and brought her to the group of people he was already with. She looked straight across and saw race staring at her, smoking his cigar. After a few minutes of chatting with everyone, Marit escaped from Mush and grabbed Andrew who was passing by.  
"Hey." she said grabbing his shoulder.  
"What do you'se want?" Andrew said harshly.  
"I'se want you to walk me home." she said taking her hand off his shoulder.  
"Oh, well I'se not going that way.." Andrew said throwing down his cigarette and staring at the young girl.  
"Oh, ok. I'll just go by myself..." she said turneing and walkign away from the crowd. Andrew hesitated, and rolled his eyes. God, why does she do this to me??? he thought as he ran to catch up with her.  
"Wait! Marit!" he said as he slowed down once her reached her side.  
"Yes?" she said looking over at him. Her bright blue eyes stared back at him.   
"You'se sad...." Andrew said pushing back the strands of hair in her face.  
"How'd ya guess?" she said sarcastically.  
"You're eyes changed ta blue... when dere blue you're sad..." Andrew said lighting another cigarette.  
"Yea... dey da don't dey..." she said grinning.  
"Yup, sure do."  
Andrew sighed and looked up at the dark sky.  
"That was one hell of a performance you'se and Doll put on back dere."  
"Thanks.. dat dress was so uncomfortable. I'se felt naked..."   
"Well, it looks like all da guys liked it. It complimented your curves..." Andrew said looking at her and wiggling his eyebrows. Marit laughed and playfully shoved him.  
After that, there wasn't much said between the two the rest of the way to the Manhattan Lodging House.  
"Well, here we are..." Andrew said as they stopped in front of the Lodging House.  
"Guess so... thanks." Marit said. Andrew smiled and enveloped the small girl into a hug.  
"You'se welcome." he said before he leaned forward and kissed her, "Take care. I'll see ya soon."  
"Yea, bye." Marit said as she turned and walked up the steps.


	10. Harlem Violence

****

A/N; This is much longer than the other chapter, but you'll be SURPRISED at the next chapter!!! ;) HEHEHE!!! Loads in store.... LOADS... hehe. Another new character in this chapter!!!!!!! The wonderful Sprite.... hehe. She owns herself.. so don't steal her! Please R/R.

  
**Harlem violence.**  
About a month later Marit rolled over in her bed. She groaned at the light pouring in through the open windows. She started to roll over, but jumped up as she covered her mouth with one hand and held her stomach with the other. She ran into the bathroom and darted straight for a stall.  
"Oh geez, Marit!" Doll groaned as she moved as far away from that side of the room as possible.  
"Sorry," Marit mumbled as she staggered out of the stall.  
"What'sa matta?" Doll said walking over to Marit and sticking her hand on her forehead, "You'se don't have a fever."   
"I'se don't feel sick.. I'se just feel sick to my stomach. I've been sick in the mornings..." Marit said as she began to walk away from the girl, "I'se goin' back to bed."  
"But what about sellin'?" Doll asked.  
"I'se don't care.. I'll try ta sell extra tomorrow." she said exiting the washroom.  
  
A few hours later Marit walked downstairs fully dressed, and feeling much better than she had earlier that morning.  
"Well, morning sleepy head." Jack said.  
"Heya Cowboy." Marit said flopping down in the chair next to him.  
"Do you'se feel up to goin' to Harlem wit Sweets? She don't wanna take dis all by herself.." Jack asked.  
"Shoah, I'se ain't got nuttin' else ta do." Marit said, standing up. Sweets did the same, then bent down and kissed Jack. The tow made their way out of the building and out onto the streets. They were silent most of the way there, before Sweets finally broke the silence.  
"So, you and Race still not made up?"  
"Nope," Marit said, sighing deeply.  
"I'se see.... I'se can't believe y'all haven't yet. You'se two would look so cute togetha." she said looking around.  
"Thank you. I'se wish he'd forgive me."  
"He will.. don't worry. He'll realize dat he's da one doin' the wrong. Plus, he's mad for no reason." Sweets said looking over at the girl.  
Marit looked over at her, "Jack tell you'se everything?"  
Sweets nodded, "Yup."  
"Oh," Marit mumbled as Sweets mumbled something too. Marit didn't catch what she said completely. Just as she was about to ask her to repeat herself, Sweets grabbed her arm, "Gang war! Follow me!" Sweets began to run, trying to find a place for the two to hide. Marit heart punded as she ran behind Sweets. She could see the fighting right ahead of them.  
"Here!" she said darting into a alleyway.  
They both stopped as they got into the alleyway to catch their breath.   
"Well be safe here for a lil bit... we'se gotta get back to Manhattan. You ok?" she asked looking up at Marit.  
"Yea. I'se fine..." Marit answered, still breathing heavily.  
"Oh shit!! Marit run!" Sweets yelled grabbing the girls arm and running to the opposite end of the alleyway. Marit looked behind her for a split second to see three guys coming toward them with canes.  
"Holy shit! It's a trap!" Sweets said stopping quickly. Three more guys appeared at the end of the alleyway the girls had bee running towards.  
"Oh my god... oh my god....." Marit panted as she started backing toward the wall.   
"Going somewhere?" one of the guys said as he grinned, "Get 'em boys."  
One of the taller guys stepped forward and swung at Marit, hitting her across the face and causing her to fall down.   
"Ahhhh!" Marit heard Sweets scream after a loud thud.  
Marit felt another painful hit on her back and fell fom her hands and knees straight down on the hard wet ground. After two swift hits to the head, blood covered he face as everything blurred and then went to black.  
  
  
"Oh my god! Spot! Ova heah!" a brown haired girl yelled, as she ran down the alleyway toward the place where two bodies lay.  
"Two more---- OH SHIT! It's Jack's goil, an' Blink's sista! We'se got to get 'em back to Manhattan! Boys! Ova heah!" Spot hollered at a group of guys who made their way over.  
"We'se got to get them to Manhattan. They'se some of Kelly's bunch..."  
  
  
A loud knock was heard at the door of the Manhattan Lodging House.   
"Maybe it's dem comin' back... jus' calm down Blink." Dollsaid getting up and walking over to the door and opening it.  
"Oh, Spot what are-- OH MY GOD!! What happened?! Get 'em in! Quick!" Doll shouted, stepping out of the way and lettin' the boys carry Sweets and Marit in followed by Spot and a young girl no one had seen before.  
Race looked up to see the guys carrying them in and noticed Marit had been hurt. He jumped up, almost falling back over, scared to death she was dead.  
"Oh my god! What happened to me sista!" Blink yelled running over, "Is she ok?!"  
Jack jumped up and ran over to the guys holding Sweets.  
"We'se gots ta get 'em in bed, and get a doctor heah quick." Spot said.  
Jack tried to remain calm and started giving orders, "Snipe, run and get a doc. Mush show dem da way up to da bunking room and show 'em where their beds are."  
Race followed closely behind them up to the bunk room. Jack looked at Spot and sighed, "What happened?"  
"Gang war just befoire ya get ta Harlem.... it was terrible. I found Sprite ova heah, she was on her way to Manhattan and got caught in it. She had ta stop at the Brooklyn House and stay for a little while. She helped me look arond for some of me men, she found Sweets and Marit." Spot said, shaking his head.  
"You'se on yoah way heah to be a newsie?" Jack asked the brown haired girl.  
"Yea, I'se couldn't stand all of Harlem's fights an' wars..." Sprite said to Jack.  
"I'se know whatcha mean. As soon as everything calms down I'll show ya around and letcha meet everyone. I'se Jack Kelly, but some call me Cowboy." he said extending his hand.  
"I'se Sprite.." she said smiling and takin' his hand.  
"Well, I'se betta get upstairs... you'se comin' or stayin'?" he said mothioning to both Sprite and Spot.  
"I'll stay heah for da night prolly, and Sprite's heah to stay."  
"Ok," Jack said as he started up the stairs. Spot and Sprite followed him up into the bunk room.  
Jack raced over to Sweets bedside to make sure she was ok.  
  
Race looked down at Marit. Her usual warm presence no where to be found. She lay in the bed which Race sat on, still bleeding some with numerous cuts and bruises all over her body.  
Race felt tears jerk into his eyes looking at her. He wiped them away as the door opened and Snipe walked in, the doctor right behind him.  
"Oh my goodness..." the man said as he saw the two girls in the beds beside each other.  
"Ok, everyone out." he said hurrying over to the beds.  
  
Everyone regretfully exited the room. Race sat down against the wall right across from the door and sighed.  
_Why did this happen to her? She could die.... and I wouldn't even talk to her. Because of something so fuckin' stupid. _he thought.  
"Race? You ok?" Mush said as he bent down in front of the Italian boy.  
"Yea, I'se fine."  
  
Hours later, with many of the newsies asleep in the hall, the doctor opened the door.   
Race, Blink and Jack were among the first to jump up.  
"Are they ok?" Blink said hopefully.  
The doctor held up his hand, "Yes, they are both fine. And awake. Pretty bruised up and in pain, but they need their rest. Make your visit short, then let them sleep. They need it." he said, "Have a good day everyone."  
"Thanks doc." Race said as he walked in the room. He went over to the bed where Marit lay.  
He sat down and smiled at her, "I thought I'd lost ya at first..."   
"I'se thought I'se lost you'se over a month ago...." Marit said quietly.  
Race started to speak but lost all words.  
"Race, I'se really need ta talk to you....." Marit said.  
Race put his hand on hers and hushed her, "We'll talk in the mornin'.. you really need your rest."  
"Ok, but it's really important..." Marit told him, trying ot get him to stay and listen.  
"Baby, you'se gots ta be more important. So, shh, and get your rest. I promise I'll talk to ya before I'se go to sell.. ok?" Race said.  
"Ok" Marit agreed. Race leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "Night."


	11. You'se Can't Be

****

A/N; Ahhh, I know. The last two chapters had a few mistakes. I swore I ran a spell check but I guess I didn't. *blah* I'm so sorry. I wrote both of those in about an hour, and I was so psyched to get them up, I guess I only thought I checked it. Sorry, I apologize. I hope it didn't both you guys too bad. Anyways, I know a lot of time is being skipped.... like from chapter 9 to 10 a month went by. And in this chapter a few months passes by. I'm doing this to kinna get things rollin'. I'm sorry, I know, it's bugging me LOADS. But, I dunno what to add in these time gaps. If you have suggests, comments, criticism, ect. email me or IM me. I would REALLY appreciate it. Well, anyways. Enough blabbing, go on.... read!  
  
**  
You'se Can't Be...  
**The next morning Race got up and got ready as quickly as possible so he'd be able to go talk to Marit like be promised. He got up ten minutes earlier to try to give himself a head start, but still seemed to be behind. He rushed over to her bed and softly shook her. She stirred and moaned. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"You'se wanted to talk?" he said buttoning his vest and grinning at her.  
"Yea... Race... I dunno how to say this....." Marit said quietly.  
"Ok, is everythin' alright, baby?" he asked, scooting closer to her so he could hear her better.  
"Yea..... I'm.... I'm pregnant, Race." Marit said looking up at the boy.  
"What?" Race said, startled.  
"I'm pregnant.." she said slowly.  
"No....." Race said standing up and shaking his head, "You'se can be.."  
"I am.... the doctor told me last night. I'se a little over a month pregnant." Marit said slowly.  
"No. Oh my God, no." Race said sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.  
"I'se sorry...." Marit said as she looked away.  
"Oh, no. No, no. Don't be sorry. God, please don't be sorry. It's ok. Just don't tell anyone til I'se get dis all figured out, ok?" Race said as he leaned forward taking her hand and kissed her.  
"Ok." she said.  
"Now, get some rest, alright?" Race said as he stood up, still holding her hand. He let go and walked out of the room.  
_Oh shit. Race calm down. You're ok. Don't worry. You'll figure out how to get through this. It's not just like you can barely make a living for yourself! _Numerous thoughts rushed through Race's mind.   
  
"Hundred papes..." Race said handing Mr. Weisel the money and walking off.  
"Hundred? Why so many? You'se normally only get fifty." Jack said as he walked up behind Race.  
Race jerked his head around to look at Jack, "I'se.... I'se.... just wanted to sell more papes.. y'know.... every newsie wants more papes.. right?" Race said stumbling over every word.  
"Yea, of coise Race." Jack said patting his on the shoulder, "I'll catcha lata... alright? Good luck sellin'."   
Race sighed as he walked off.  
  
  
A few months passed, without Race or Marit telling anyone their secret... until a few people started to notice.  
"Marit, sweetheart, you'se gainin' weight..." Doll said as she looked at the small girl who'd walked into the washroom. It was true, Marit's once way too big for her nightshirt was now slowly starting to fit her better.  
"I'se dunno..... I'se guess 'cause I haven't been woikin' out lately...." Marit said shrugging and walking into the stall.  
Doll looked over at Sweets and Sprite who shrugged their shoulders in response.  
Sprite had been there for about two months, and was fitting in great. It was like she wasn't new at all. Her and Marit had struck up quite a friendship, and Sprite had struck up quite a liking for Mush. And she let everyone know about it... at least all the girls.  
"Sheesh, he's like an angel on earth!" She exclaimed once everyone had reached the distributation center.  
"'undred papes..." Marit said, taking her papes when Maurice handed them over. She waited for the rest of the girls to get their papes before they headed off to sell.  
"Oh, looky, looky Sprite... heah comes ya lova boy now..." Marit said nudging Sprite in the side and wiggling her eyebrows at her. Sprite laughed, and then noticed Mush was headed right towards her.  
"Heya girls, Marit, Sprite, Doll, Sweets. How are you lovely ladies dis morning?" Mush said taking off his hat, but still kept his eye on Sprite.  
"We'se fine, thank you Mushy." Marit said, nudging Sprite lightly again.  
"Well, dat's wonderful. Say, Sprite, I'se was wonderin' if you'd like ta go out wit me dis evenin'. Y'know, go out on da town for da night maybe... dat is if you wanna.." Mush said, looking up and down quite often.  
"Shoah! I'd love ta!" Sprite exclaimed.   
"Great! I'se talk to you'se later about what we'se gonna do... alright?" Mush said excitedly.  
"Alright," Sprite said softly, blushing. Mush leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Bye." he said, then turned to the other girls and smiled, "Have a wonderful day ladies."  
As Mush got away from hearing distance, all the girls looked at Sprite and squealed.   
"Ahh! Girly, you'se just gots a date!" Marit said excitedly for Sprite.  
"I know! Why don't we make it a.... whatever date! All four of us girls with all four of our guys?" Sprite exclaimed.  
"That sounds peachy keen and all but me and Race ain't talkin' too much lately..." Marit said.  
"Yea, and Spot's gots some bullshit ta do ova in Midtown. He says it's 'important business'" Doll said rolling her eyes.  
"Yea, and Jack's goin' wit Spot....." Sweets said wrinkling her nose.  
"Oh," Sprite mumbled.  
"Listen. Why wouldja want us there! Time ALONE... just you'se and Mushy!" Marit said wiggling her eyebrows again.  
"Yea, but I'se nervous. What am I'se gonna wear? What do I'se say? What if he wants ta kiss me?!" Sprite exclaimed almost dropping her papes.  
"Well, you'se leave it to me what you'se gonna wear; you'se say what is good, nuttin' kinna stupid, y'know? And if he wants ta kiss you'se... YOU'SE LAY ONE ON HIM!" Marit said throwing her arms out.  
The girls laughed, and started chatting as they walked slowly out onto the street.   
Race walked up behind them and grabbed Marit's shoulder. She turned around quickly to see who it was.  
"C'mon.. you'se sellin' wit me today. We'se gotta talk..." Race said, with a demanding tone of voice.  
"Ok," Marit said. She looked at the girls with a questioning looked and waved them goodbye, and ran off to catch up with Race.  
"They're noticin'......." Race said slowly, not even looking over at Marit.  
"I know.." Marit said looking away. The tension between the two made her very uncomfortable.  
"We'se gotta figure somethin' out..." Race said, as if there was something they could do to undo it.  
"What do you'se mean figure something out?! There's nothing to FIGURE OUT!" Marit yelled, stopping in her tracks and glaring at him. He stopped and turned around to look at the small girl. She stood there in shock at what he had just said.  
"God Marit!" Race yelled, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the empty alleyway.  
"Listen! There is something we'se can do..." Race said as he inched close to her face, "We'se gotta go to Midtown or Bronx or something.... you'se can have tha baby there. Say we'se goin' there for a while ta visit someone... fuck if I know. And then you'se can give it up for adoption." Race said as if he'd been thinking about this for ages.  
"WHAT?! Are you fuckin' nuts?! I'm not giving up me baby!" Marit yelled trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't allow it. He pinned her against the brick wall.  
"For Christ's sake Marit!!! How are we suppose to raise a baby!! We're newsies! We'se barely makin' a living for ourselves! Let alone a baby!!!" Race yelled, looking her straight in the eyes.  
"You'se want to give up the baby?! That's crazy! I won't do it! I'll lie and say it's Andrew's! At least he wouldn't want ta give it up! I'se know he'd do that for me!" Marit yelled.  
"Listen! Why keep it? We're not even together!! You don't love me! I don't want a baby comin' into a broken up family! I've lived through that! It's not fun! We're not married, we're not madly in love, we're not... anything! We're broke! How would we feed the baby?? How?!" Race screamed, shaking Marit slightly.  
"I dunno," she sobbed, "But I do love you.... you're the one that don't love me."  
Race face fell and glared at her. He let go of her and backed up a few paces, "You love me?"  
"I have... but then you'se got mad at me over that whole Jack thing. And you'se never been the same. I was drunk Race! I could care LESS for Jack..." Marit said looking at the Italian boy, "You're the one I love..."  
"So, now it's my fault that we're not together?" Race said, his anger slowly coming back.  
"NO! I never said that Race! Just please.. answer me this one question..." Marit said walking over to the boy and looking into his dark eyes, "Do you love me?"  
He hesitated.   
"I dunno... I'se love you and all, but I dunno. I'll talk to you tonight....." Race said walking away, leaving Marit standing there. She sighed and heavily and wiped away her tears.  
  
Marit lay sobbing in Race's bed later that night. She'd flopped down in his bed for two reasons. One she thought of after she'd gotten snuggled down. The first reason was, she was just to lazy to climb up to her bunk above his, and the second reason was, he was bound to have to talk to her, or at least acknowledge her presence if she was lying in his bed. She laid there in silence, perking up when she thought she heard someone coming towards the door. She wasn't sure if she was hoping that someone would walk in or if everyone would just leave her alone. One way or another, she knew she felt alone.  
"Why me?" She whispered to herself, "Why? Everything's messed up. I shouldn't have come looking for Taylor." She sighed heavily and rolled over onto her side, facing the wall, slowly drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Race walked into the bunk room, removing his vest. He looked over at Marit lying in his bed asleep.  
"God help me," he mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to her. He sat down on the side of the bed and watched her for a minute. He watched her stomach rise and fall rhythmically as she slept. He sighed and put his head in his hands.  
_You're too young to be a dad, Anthony! _his mind yelled at him. This wasn't what was bothering him. The fact his hear was screaming _keep it _was what was confusing. He glanced over at Marit sleeping and decided what he wanted to do.  
He leaned forward and slightly shook her, "Marit, Mar... wake up." He whispered in her ear.  
"Mmm?" She mumbled as she rolled over to see Race sitting there.  
He smiled at her and whispered, "So, what are we gonna name the baby?"  
She sat up and looked at him puzzled, "I thought you didn't wanna keep it."  
"I do now... I thought about it. And..." he paused, trying to gather all his words, "I love you. And even with all this crap going on between us... maybe this baby will be an adventure for us. Maybe even bring us closer together."  
"Really?" Marit said, excitement building up in her. She tried to calm herself down incase he changed his mind on her.  
"Really. So, what are we gonna name him?" Race said rubbing her tummy and leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. "How about........"  
"Wait.. what if its a girl?" Marit said raising her eyebrow.  
"Fine, we'll pick out names for a boy and a girl... deal?" Race said.  
"Fine..." Marit said, agreeing with Race's "deal".  
Race smiled at her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, slowly deepening the kiss.  
_God it feels good to be with her again.. _he thought to himself.


	12. The Announcement

****

Chapter Twelve; The Announcement  
  
  
  
**A/N**; Kinna short, but you get the point.... ;) Shout-outs to everyone, you know who you are...  
  
  
  
Race looked around the crowded restaurant at all the familiar faces of the Manhattan newsies. He looked over at Marit who sat directly across from him at the small, slightly secluded table.  
She sat there looking down at the table, with a blank look on her face. No emotion could be traced, but her eyes said it all. Her normal forest green eyes, were now ocean blue. She now never smiled much, just when she had to, to make everyone think she was happy. She looked at her tummy that was slowly starting to grow larger and larger, then up at Race. He grinned at her, and she did in return.  
  
"Ready?" he asked softly. She looked down at her tummy once more and nodded.  
  
He sighed as he stood up, "Ladies and Gentleman... I'se have an announcement."  
  
"Didja lose again?" Snipeshooter yelled from a table near where Race stood.  
  
"No, you ass. I'se have an IMPORTANT announcement to make." Race said, emphasizing the word important. Everyone fell silent, Race looked back at Marit and then back at everyone.  
  
"I'm gonna be a daddy..." he said, rather softer than everything else he'd said.  
Blink was the first to rise to his feet, followed by Sprite, Mush, Doll, and Spot.   
  
"You're what?" Jack said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I'se gonna be a dad.... Marit's three months pregnant." Race said, softer and softer with every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
A loud thud was heard from Blink slamming his fist down on the table. He walked over to Marit and looked at her for a moment before speaking, "You'se a fuckin' whore. You're not me sista... you'se just a fuckin' slut!" With everyone he grew louder and louder. He glared at her for a second, studying her face, then raised his hand and slapped her across the face.  
  
A few gasps from around the room was heard.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Race yelled. Blink turned around and looked at the Italian boy.  
  
"I'm her brother, and I have every right to slap her. She's a fuckin' slut!" Blink yelled, motioning to Marit, who was still in shock,  
  
"Don't you EVER call her that!" Race yelled, punching Blink in the nose as hard as he could. Blink was caught off guard and fell backwards. He touched his nose and brought his hand down to see the dark red liquid drip off of his fingers.  
  
Sprite, Doll, and Vixen ran over to Marit as Blink jumped up and went after Race.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you'se ok?" Sprite said as she pushed the strand of blonde hair out of Marit face. She looked up at the girl, but couldn't find any words to say.  
  
"Sweetie, come on, say somethin'..." Doll looked at the girl.  
  
"Ahh come on Blink! Will you'se learn how to fuckin' control your god damn temper, you asshole!" Sweets yelled as she grabbed Blinks shirt and attempted to pull him away from Race, as Jack did the same to Race.  
  
"Let go of me!" Blink yelled at Sweets.  
  
"Outside!" she yelled grabbing his hand and leading him outside of the restaurant. "What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
"My problem is that jackass fucking my sister! Wait, no, I'm sorry, I mean the SLUT!" Blink yelled leaning up against the wall.  
  
Sweets looked at the blonde haired boy and sighed, "You're just worried about her. She'll be fine. Race is a good guy..."   
  
"Yea, where are they gonna get da money to feed it? Huh? She's really screwed herself over this time..." Blink said rather loud, as he lit a cigarette.  
  
He looked over at the girl. Her auburn hair glistened in the sunlight, her blonde highlights more noticeable in the day. He sighed and playfully punched her in the arm, and started to say something, but was cut off by her painful yelp.  
  
"What? I didn't hitcha dat hard," Blink said. He glanced over at her arm and saw a large bruise. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Oh it's nothing..." she said trying to brush it off as quickly as possible.  
  
Blink took another drag from his cigarette, "You're lying..."  
  
"I am not..."  
  
"Are too... I wanna know"  
  
"Don't ask....."  
  
"Just did.... do tell...."  
  
"Fine! Jack didn't mean to.... he was mad and he accidently hit me....."  
  
"Accidently hit his goil?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Take out the accidently part and I might believe you..."  
  
"He was mad... he didn't mean to...."  
  
"Ok... well, if he's ever mad again, and you wanna talk, you know I'm there for you right?"  
  
"Yea." Blink wrapped his arms around the girl  
  
"Just 'cause you'se bein' nice to me doesn't mean your off the hook for what you just did in there..." she said pulling away from the hug and glaring at him.  
  
"God, why is it every time I'm around you, I just give in...."  
  
"What can I say? My sex appeal hypnotizes you.... now go apologize to her....."  
  
Blink smiled at her and through his cigarette down. He sighed and walked back into the restaurant. Small chatter broke out as he walked in. He stopped a little ways away from Marit. He looked at the group of people gathered around her and Race. She looked up and caught eye contact with him.  
  
"You" he said pointing at her, "Come. We're going for a walk..."  
  
Race stood up. Blink motioned for him to take his seat, "I just wanna talk to her."  
  
Marit stood up and walked over to him. He put his hand on her back and led her out of the building. The first few minutes of their walk towards the Lodging House was silent. Until finally Blink broke the silence, "You know, you'se are so clueless sometimes it hoits me...."  
  
Marit looked over at him then looked back down at her tummy.  
  
He glanced over at her, and smiled, "That's what I'se gonna call ya.... Clue. 'Cuase you fuckin' need to get one...."  
  
"Like a newsie name?" she questioned.  
  
"Yea, your newsie name..... Clue." he said smiling at her, "Y'know.. I'm sorry about what I did in there. I just... shit Marit... you're fifteen. Race is seventeen... and y'all have a lifetime together... but to pick ONE person now is like suicide, and you know y'all are together for because of this. A baby Marit, a baby. A fuckin' kid! You are still a kid... and now you are gonna have a kid! We are barely makin' a living for ourselves.... and--" Blink stopped and looked over at her. She was looked down as she walked, one hand on her tummy. He watched as a silent tear leaked down her face.  
  
He sighed, "Shit, I'se sorry." He stopped her, and pulled her into a hug. He pulled her away a little to he could see her face. She looked up at him, her ocean blue eyes full of tears.  
  
"It's not gonna call me uncle...." he said with a serious look on his face. She laughed lightly and put her head on his chest. He laughed, and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Come on, let's go. It's gonna get dark soon...." Blink said as he pulled away fromt heir hug and put his arm around her.


	13. Hospital

****

A/N; Here is an update just so Sweets will hush already..... I luv ya girl ;) If it wasn't for you, I'd never update. This sucks MAJOR TIME guys. I think this is one of the worst chapters I've ever written and I've written some horrible crap before. Be kind..... please.

  
  
  
**Hospital.**  
The clock downstairs in the Manhattan Lodging House struck midnight, as Marit and Race sat in the Sick Room alone.  
  
"What about Leila......" Race said, looking up from a small book of names he'd been flipping through for the past hour.  
  
"I like dat...... Leila.... Grace?" Marit suggested.  
  
"Hmmm... Leila Grace Higgins... I like it." Race said, looking over at Marit.  
  
"Now for da boy name....." Marit said as she sighed heavily.

  
"Another hour and somethin'...." Race joked. Marit laughed lightly.  
  
"I like da name Oliver..." Race said after a moment or so of silence.  
  
"Really? I do too.... how about.... Oliver... Torrance?" Marit said turning to face Race and sitting Indian style on the bed.  
  
"Oliver Torrance Higgins. Sounds alright ta me." Race said leaning up against the wall. He turned his head and looked over at the girl.  
  
"Ya know, I'm sorry for all da things I've done. I never meant to be mean to ya. I'se guess I was so scared... and I still am." Race said.   
  
Marit looked up at him and grinned., "It's alright."  
  
"No it's not..... I was an idiot." Race said looking at the opposite wall.  
  
"It's fine. Forget it ever happened...."  
  
Race grinned. He leaned over and kissed her softly.   
  
  
  
  
"A kid....." Sprite said slowly. All of the other newsies sat together chatting about random happenings, the main topic being the announcement.  
  
"A mini Race...." Spot said as he pretended to shutter.  
  
Sweets leaned over and smacked Spot on the shoulder, "Da day anyone shuttas is da day the world is graced wit da presences of your ungodly kids...."  
  
"Hey now!" Doll said in mock offence.  
  
"No offence to ya Doll...." Sweets said taking a drag from her cigarette.  
  
"Seriously guys.... a baby. Here. Do you have any idea what dis is gonna do to them? Up all hours of the night...." Sprite said sighing and leaning back.  
  
"I feel sorry for both of them..." Jack said.  
  
"Me too..."

  


  
The months slowly went by. Marit's tummy grew larger and larger, eventually causing her to have to stay home and not sell. Race tried to sell more and more papers, saving every dime her could for the baby, and even cut back on gambling. Blink excepted the fact more and more each day.  
  
"How much longer?" Doll said, nudging Marit on the arm.  
  
Marit looked up at the blonde haired girl and gave a weak smile, "Two and a half weeks."  
  
"Two and a half weeks?! Is that all?" Doll exclaimed.  
  
"Yea...." Marit sighed, "I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it'll be fine honey. Don't worry...." Doll said softly and pulling the girl into a hug, "Hey! Dere's a show at Medda's tanight, wanna come and watch."  
  
"Not really, but I don't want to make Race miss another night at Medda's. Ever since I stopped going, he stopped. He says he doesn't wanna leave me." Marit said slowly, debating in her head.  
  
"So, is that a yes?" Doll said, standing up.  
  
Marit smiled and stood up, "No, it's a 'why not?'"  
  
"Great! Let's get ready!"   
  
A half an hour later Doll and Marit walked down the stairs.   
  
"Lookie, lookie. If it isn't mommy....." Spot joked.  
  
"Fuck you, Spot..." Marit shot back.  
  
"When and where?" Spot said laughing hysterically.  
  
"Spot, shut da hell up. It isn't dat damn funny." Doll said walking over to her boy.  
  
"Alright, everyone let's go. We'se don't wanna be late for Medda's." Jack said. Everyone slowly made their way out of the Lodging House. Race walked over to Marit and stared to lead her up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doin'?" Marit asked him, wiggling from his grip.  
  
"Wad ya mean, watcha doin'?" Race asked, puzzled.  
  
"We'se goin' ta Medda's...." Marit said plainly.  
  
"Honey, don'tcha think ya need to stay home... I mean.. two weeks baby." Race said.  
  
"No... one way or anotha you're going. Whether I stay or not..."   
  
"No I'm not, I'm stayin' here with you."   
  
"No you're not.... you've stayed home too much. I'm not gonna keep you from being happy..."   
  
"But I'm happy here with you..."  
  
"But you'd rather be out...."  
  
"No...."  
  
"Race, shuddup, we're going."  
  
Before Race could say a word, Marit grabbed his hand and lead him toward the door.  
  
  
  
  
Doll walked over to the table where the Manhattan newsies sat, "Clue, Medda wants to see you."  
  
"Ok," Marit stood up and followed Doll backstage.  
  
Doll led Marit to the all too familiar dressing room where Medda sat at one of the mirrors, fixing some of the make up.  
  
She turned around when she heard someone enter. As Doll moved out of the way, revealing Marit, Medda gasped.  
  
"Oh my God, sweetheart......." Medda said slowly walking over to her, "So this is why you haven't been coming..."  
  
Medda pulled Marit into a hug, and let loose, "Who?"  
  
"Race," Marit answered.  
  
"Racetrack?!" Medda said startled.  
  
"Yes," Marit said, slightly ashamed of her situation.  
  
"Well, Lord, aren't you two gonna have a cute lil baby!" Medda said, clapping her hands together.  
  
Marit smiled at the sweet remark Medda had made, "Thanks."  
  
"Sweetheart, I've missed you back here. I can't wait til you get back.... and maybe even, if we're blessed with a lil girl... there might be another act on the stage." Medda said grinning.  
  
Marit smiled, in place of her loss of words.  
  
"Well, my act is about to start... Doll take her back. Sweetie, it's been great seeing you, come visit me more, and for God's sake lemme see that baby when it gets here." Medda said. She gave Marit one more tight hug and walked out of the room.  
  
Doll and Marit left the room also, returning back to the table where the others still sat.  
  
The show was shorter than the others Marit had seen or been in. Ten o'clock came sooner than anyone expected and the show ended.

  
  
The mass of newsies form all over New York made their way out into the streets slowly, stopping here and there to chat with one another.  
  
Race, Clue, Doll, and Sprite, started to walk down the street, away from the crowd, Andrew came running over.  
  
"My God...." he said as he stopped in front of Marit.   
  
"Dont' rub it in... I know I look like I swallowed a fuckin' ball...." Clue said as she looked down at her large tummy.  
  
"You said it, not me..." Andrew said laughing lightly and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well, listen... I'se just wanted ta say hey. But if ya need me, I'se in Brooklyn for da next.... two or three months, alright?"  
  
"Ok," Marit said. Andrew pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek before running off.  
  
"Ready to go everyone?" Sprite said as she looked back at the crowd, seeing all the other boys were chatting, and knew it would be a while before they got done.  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and started to walk down the dark street. A few minutes later Marit stopped suddenly and put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Clue, what's wrong....." Race said, stopping too.  
  
"Oh shit.... she's going in labor..." Doll said.  
  
"Ahh....... we need to get her to da hospital.." Sprite said looking around for someone coming down the street.  
  
"We can't afford a damn doctor!" Race yelled, his arm around Marit, who was still bent over holding her stomach. She groaned in pain.  
  
"Hey! Hey!! You!!" Sprite said, running toward a buggy coming down the street. The man driving stopped quickly, "What do you want miss?"   
  
"Listen, my friend is goin' labor and we have ta get her to a hospital, can you please take us?" Sprite said nervously.  
  
"Yea, sure. Get her in, quick." the man said, gesturing to the coach.  
  
"Race! Get her over here!" Sprite yelled. Doll and race ed the girl to the coach and got her in as she let out another painful moan.  
  
"Is she gonna be ok?" Race panicked.  
  
"Yes, Race. She'll be fine....." Doll said, looking up at Sprite as she too got in the coach.   
  
"Doll, go tell the others, and meet us at the hospital as soon as possible." Sprite said. Doll nodded and ran off back towards Medda's as the coach started down the street.


	14. Important Author Note

****

Important Authors Note:

No, _Run Away _is not being deleted, nor ending. What I've decided to do is start all over again. Yea, that's right. Start it over. I'll be keeping some scenes, ect. but for the main part it'll be re-written, hopefully more in depth.

I plan on starting this very soon. But for now the story will be taken down. If you'd like to contact me with any suggestions, ideas, comments, or questions I'll be providing ways to get in touch with me below.

Thank you so much to my Newsie sisters. You know who you are (Sprite, Sweets, Frenchy, AliCat, ect.) I love you all... and if it wasn't for Sweets I wouldn't even be doing this.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has read my story and reviewed. I appreciate it ALOT. You have no clue how much it means to me. Especially with this being my very first Newsie fic.

Thanks alot and have a good one. ( And while you're at it, go on over and read my short fic, _Long Gone_. A guaranteed tear jerker. )

**__**

Clue

****

C0NTACTS; 

**AOL**: GEt UP KiDx34@aol.com

**AIM**: hEy iMMA LOSER

**Yahoo**: allamericandork@yahoo.com


End file.
